


Welcome to the Black and Brave Wrestling Academy

by Moxy316



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black and Brave wrestling academy, Coffee Shop, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, New Students, Romance, Seth Rollins meets Dean Ambrose, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxy316/pseuds/Moxy316
Summary: Seth Rollins, a rising star in WWE thought he had everything under control in his life. That is until Dean Ambrose, one of his newest students in the Black & Brave Wrestling academy enters his life. Slightly AU i hope you give it a chance.





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to read a fanfiction that takes place in Seth‘s wrestling academy with Dean becoming a student and then they fell in love. Well i decided to take matters into my own hands, since i waited and waited and nothing did happen lol. I hope you guys give it a chance and comment if you like it. So enjoy.

„Oh come on.“ Seth had a diabolical grin on his face while he was teasing his girlfriends cute but annoying dog, while she was getting ready to head out for work. Every time he was more than amazed by the fact that there was someone out there who needed even more attention and spotlight than himself. „Could you stop just stop it, Seth?“ His girlfriend bitched, definetely not in the mood for teasing and games. Seth sighed „You know, you used to be more fun. Look at our dog. He understands me, right buddy?“ Seth pouted and was rewarded with a loud bark. „Yeah, yeah we love you both.“ She rolled her eyes while placing a tender kiss onto Seth cheek. „Don‘t you have a wrestling academy to run, champ?“ She grinned, earning herself a broad smile from Seth. „I just waited for you to leave before i get ready. Today is huge. Our new class of students is going to arrive. We had so many requests. Marek and i can‘t wait to meet and work with them.“ Seth explained to her with the enthusiasm of a child before christmas. „Yeah i think i know by now. I guess it‘s the millions of times you told me about it.“ She chuckled. Seth really loved wrestling with his heart and soul. Sometimes she thought he loved wrestling more than anything else in his life, even more than herself. She loved Seth, she really did, but she wouldn‘t want to admit this just yet, but their relationship had reached a certain point, where you either were planning your life together or consider moving on and currently it seemed like they both didn‘t know what to do. „I‘m sorry honey, but i‘m just so excited.“ Seth smiled and even the coldest of hearts would have melted in this very moment. „Then take care, okay? And don‘t overdo it with your shoulder, alright? See ya later, champ.“ And with that she was gone.

The shoulder. Damn did she had to bring that up? Seth sighed heavily. He hated being reminded of that damn injury that kept him away from his job for almost five month now. His job as one of WWE fastest upward stars, that just as he won the prestigious IC-title and was about to get started hurt his shoulder and had to relinquish his title. That moment was one of the worst moments of his entire career and life so far, since he had fought so hard to finally make it in the big league after all these years spending lots of blood, sweat and tears in the indies. He finally made it, just to lose everything again in an blink of an eye. However he wasn‘t one to dwell on the past and bad lucks for long, otherwise he wouldn‘t have become the man he is right now. While being injured he not only found more time to work for his wrestling academy, which he opened together with his old friend and indy tagteam partner Marek Brave a couple of month ago. He even opened a cozy little coffee shop, coffee was besides wrestling one of his biggest passions. That and his beautiful girlfriend. They were together for nearly two years now and Seth still couldn‘t believe how fortunate life had been for him so far. Despite being injured he really was living a dream of a life. Yet here he was, finding himself wondering what the hell was wrong with him for not appreciating this life some more. He couldn‘t pinpoint it exactly, but it just felt like something was missing in his so called perfect life and he didn‘t know what that was. „Stop it with that crap.“ Seth was arguing with his reflection in the mirror. He had to get ready. Today the second class of the year was going to start and he just received news from his doctors that he could begin with extended rehabbing on his shoulder, so his mood was beyond excited as he drove downtown to his wrestling academy not knowing that his life was about to turn upside down once he laid his eyes on a certain blue eyed student, who couldn‘t wait to finally meet the man he adored so much.

* * *

 

Dean Ambrose was a nervous wreck. Today was the day. The day he waited for since he applied to become a student of the Black and Brave wrestling academy. He still remembered that he danced through his small apartment like a madman once he received the positive answer. „So Mox, what do you think? Do i look hot?“ A small bark. „No? Damn and I worked so hard for this body.“ Another small bark. „That’s it, no special treats for you today. I thought you love your daddy.“ A loud whine filled the room and Dean couldn’t help himself, he started laughing at his dogs antics. „Now we are talking Mox, aren’t we? Don‘t worry my boy, i‘m in a giving mood today.“ Dean declared and was rewarded with a loud bark, while his tiny dog with the two toned fur excitedly jumped up and down between his legs. God he loved his crazy dog with all his heart. Dean once again checked his looks. He wanted to make sure that Seth Rollins noticed him right away. But who was he fooling, Seth Rollins was looking like a greek god and Dean Ambrose was just Dean Ambrose, that almost broken guy, who worked so hard to finally join Seth‘s wrestling academy since life wasn‘t easy on him. But he was healthy and worked hard for his money so that he was able to save some money to finally start working on his dream: becoming a pro wrestler and meeting Seth Rollins. What started as a simple crush already had turned into a little obsession. Dean couldn’t get Seth Rollins out of his head ever since he first saw him wrestle in a tiny bingo hall. Dean immediately had been under a spell. He tried to downplay it, but he simply couldn’t forget the beautiful and handsome man, wearing this ridiculous pants acting like he was the second coming, while getting his ass kicked by his opponent. He looked so proud even in defeat and twenty-four year old Dean Ambrose fell hard for this man. Now three years later he finally was about to meet the man of his dreams who had moved on from the indies to become an even bigger star in Wwe and Dean was happy for him. However he hoped he wouldn’t be disappointed, because Seth Rollins has ignited a desire deep down inside him to become a wrestler himself and maybe it was even possible to become friends with Seth along the road. „Keep on dreaming you fool.“ Dean sighed and took his already packed bags and his dog as he was about to head towards Davenport, Iowa his new home for the next couple of month beginning a new chapter of his life, not knowing that Seth Rollins would change his life forever.


	2. The Coffee Shop disaster

Dean Ambrose was on the verge of tears. Almost everything went downhill once he had arrived in Davenport. The apartment he rented was already hired out due to a mistake, so he had no place to actually sleep right now. After some arguing he at least was able to get his rental bond back. But it still didn’t solve his housing problem. If that wasn‘t already bad enough his damn car decided that it was now the time to refuse working, so he ended up in an autoshop, where he spent almost the entire afternoon instead of getting ready for his first day of class at the Black and Brave wrestling academy. Luckily the mechanic seemed to have a thing for Dean so his car got fixed as soon as possible. And on top of that all he had to deal with his dog, Moxley, who choose to act like a lunatic today.

That’s when a distraught Dean spotted a cozy little coffee shop near the wrestling academy and spontaneous decided to just take a break and get some food and rest before his class started. He knew he looked like shit and thinking about meeting Seth Rollins just like that brought tears to his eyes, but he wasn’t ready to give up on his dream just yet. If it wasn‘t for his looks, then he had to convince Seth of his qualities by impressing him with a great work out tonight. _Fuck_ _his_ _looks_. _Exactly_ _fuck_ _his_ _looks_. Seth was going to notice him no matter what.

„Hey sweetie, what can i do for you? You look like you need something strong.“ The barista greeted him „And it‘s a good thing we aren‘t that packed today, because usually no animals are allowed, but as long as this little fella here behaves i guess the boss wouldn’t mind this.“ Dean looked up at her. „Thanks. You have no idea what a nightmare of a day me had. Today should have been the best day of my life instead everything just went wrong. I’m so sick of it.“ Dean told the barista while he placed his order. He usually didn’t talk to strangers about personal stuff at all, but today he just needed more than a dog to listen to him.

* * *

Looking up from his laptop Seth saw a sad looking guy wearing a beanie and a leather jacket enter his coffee shop. Along with him was a feisty, cute little dog that obviously adored his master. Something about the lost look on that man‘s face made Seth want to get up and reach out to him trying to help, but he didn‘t have the time for that right now. He already was running late and had to get prepared for his and his partner’s Marek next class of wrestling students. So he just nodded at the barista, who pointed at the dog as he averted his attention back to his laptop and the training schedule he had planned for his new students based on their different experience levels and away from the sad looking guy. He sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. Damn was this coffee good. Opening this coffee shop had been one of his best ideas ever. No better place than this one if you needed to calm down from a stressful day at work or just needed a place to relax. And business was going well. So much for all the doubters who told him it would be insane to open a coffee shop in Davenport while running a wrestling school at the same time. _Look_ _who_ _is_ _laughing_ _now_ he thought to himself as a sudden loud noise erupted the coffee shop. 

The tiny dog of the sad looking guy tear away from where the guy tied its leash and was causing havoc in his coffee shop now. Chairs fell to the floor, the dog owner was cursing and swearing loudly as his coffee hit the floor while he was chasing after his out of control dog. The scene taking place looked hysterical, but Seth didn’t even notice that, because he was absolutely mesmerised by the guy chasing after his dog and now he got the chance to take a closer look at him. Seth was mesmerised by the guys physique and body. Seth bluntly just gawked. Gone was the leather jacket and replaced by a simple white t-shirt that looked great on his seemingly well trained body. The auburn hair prior hidden under a beanie was disheveled and all over the place, but the only thing that crossed Seth mind was how stroking through that wild auburn hair would feel like. Seth blinked, while being absolutely shocked by his thoughts. However he didn’t have any time to process this, because reality hit Seth in form of a tiny dog that made its way into Seth direction and without even thinking about it Seth started to come to his coffee shop rescue.

„Well hi there you little troublemaker. Nice to meet you.“ Seth heart melted at the sight in front of him. There was this tiny little dog jumping up and down on his leg trying to get his attention. One half of the dogs head was covered in white fur, while the remaining fur was brown. It looked adorable as hell and Seth couldn‘t help himself he crouched down and took the little dog into his arms. Once the dog made it into Seth arms he immediately was greeted by a warm and wet tongue. „Easy there little guy. Shhh. You are a wild one aren’t you?“ A loud bark followed by another lick on Seth face. Seth had to laugh about this tiny dogs antics.

„Really Mox? After everything i went through today you just had to...“ Dean stilled and stopped dead in his tracks, his heart doing somersaults once he heard that laugh. He would recognize that laugh everywhere. It was him. Seth Rollins. The one man he dreamed of for so long to finally meet. Now here he was, holding his lunatic dog in his arms laughing that laughter that made Dean’s knee weak and looking absolutely breathtaking. Dean was about to faint.

„Oh. Ehem hey. I I-i‘m sooo sorry, my dog just lost it today, i-i guess.“ Dean stuttered trying to act as cool as he could but failing miserably once Seth Rollins brown eyes met his blue ones. The moment their eyes locked, time seemed to stand still and both men stared at each other in shock once the electricity hit them hard and jolted through both of their bodies. The feeling was so intense that Seth really had a hard time trying to regain his composure. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _did_ _just_ _happen_ _here?_ „Hi.“ Seth cleared his throat .“I’m Seth. I guess this little troublemaker here belongs to you?“ He was reaching out his hand to greet Dean as the next shockwave of electricity hit them, the moment Dean’s hand touched his. „I know. Shit i’m making no sense. Well ehem hi i am Dean. And this is Moxley. And we are sorry to bother you.“ Dean mumbled, a shy smile on his blushed face as he glanced up and their eyes met once again. Seth however was completely taken aback by Dean. That cute guy in front of him made him feel weird and giddy. _Was_ _he_ _having_ _butterflies_ _in_ _his_ _stomach_ _all_ _of_ _a_ _sudden?_ _And_ _since_ _when_ _did_   _he_   _find_ _guys_ _cute_? _And_ _what_ _was_ _he_ _thinking_ _about_ _here?_ _Wait_ _what_ _was_ _this_ _Dean_ _talking_ _about?_ _Shit_ _he_ _didn_ ‘ _t_ _remember_ _exactly_. _He_ _better_ _improvise_ _and_ _he_ _better_ _be_ _quick._

„Nah don‘t worry man. It‘s okay. And don‘t worry about this little chaos here. I own two dogs by myself.“ Seth tried to calm Dean down.

„Damn the owner is going to kill me. Look at all this chaos here. Serves me right after the day i was having.“ Dean sighed in defeat.

Seth eyes suddenly sparkled in mischief. „Nope. That‘s not gonna happen Dean. This place is mine. I own it.“  He proudly grinned.

„You own a coffee shop as well? Wow. That is awesome.“ Dean was truly impressed and looked absolutely adorable standing there with his wild hair and mouth agape. Seth had to chuckle at the sight in front of him.

„Yes i do. And the next coffee is on the house. I‘m sorry. I would love nothing more than to chat with you for awhile, but i have another business to run a couple of blocks away.“ Seth told Dean while he was still holding Moxley in his arms, caressing his head. Dean meanwhile was shouting daggers at his dog, secretly wishing that it was him Seth was caressing and not his dog.

Noticing the sudden change of mood in the air Seth wondered what was going on in Dean‘s mind. „Dean?“ 

„Yeah well about that other business. I-i ehm i know, because i happen to be one of your new students. And i-i hate that we met like this.“ Dean mumbled embarrassed and Seth was having a hard time to understand what he was talking about. But the way Dean’s shyness affected him was becoming worryingly. 

„You mean meeting me surrounded by absolute chaos isn‘t worth a story to tell?“ Seth laughed and Dean‘s heart was melting again at the cute sound of that laughter. He didn‘t know what to do he was falling hard for Seth Rollins and they haven’t even talked for barely five minutes.

„No i mean yes, but i didn’t want you to think of me as this fool who couldn’t even take care of his dog and this guy wants to become a wrestler and and...“ Dean rambled.

Seth put one hand onto Dean’s shoulder. „Hey look at me.“ Dean looked at him and Seth lost himself in those shining blue eyes once again. „Who am i to judge you? We don’t even know each other for what? Five minutes? And i already can see a caring man who would go through hell for this little troublemaker here. And don‘t think i haven‘t noticed that you must have been working out a lot to be in that damn good shape. I cannot wait to find out what you can do in the ring, alright?“ Seth told an absolutely stunned Dean.

„So you noticed?“ Dean broadly smiled while comprehensing Seth words. Seth simply nodded and Dean fought the urge to just hug the man standing in front of him with his dog in his arms. Was this even real?

„Thank you.“ 

„No need to thank me. So see you later Dean.“ Seth put Moxley back down on the floor, taking his laptop and was about to leave as he stopped once more. „You can bring him with ya. It‘s already late and you wouldn’t want to disappoint me by showing up late to your first class now would you?“ Seth grinned at Dean.

„Of course not, coach. Ehem thank you. And thanks for the coffee.“ Dean beamed and Seth was taken aback once again by how this man already affected him. Tonight should be very interesting.

„Then see you soon and you too little guy.“ He stroked Moxley one final time before he left the coffee shop. 

„The boss likes you.“ The barista told Dean once Seth was gone. 

„You think?“ Dean asked again because he needed to know. „Yes believe me he likes you.“ The barista reassured Dean. „Good, because i think i like him too.“


	3. Where dreams begin

Dean just parked his car in front of the Black and Brave wrestling academy. With the way how his day went down today he didn’t want to take any risk in getting his car and his remaining stuff stolen. Dean may not be the most fortunate guy in the world, but he was good at surviving and that was exactly what he was doing right now. 

He let out a deep breath feeling the excitement about his first class take over. Meeting Seth earlier today was shocking and wonderful at the same time. Dean still felt the tingling running through his body the moment their eyes met for the first time. Seth looked so extremely hot in real life and he smelled delicious and just like Dean had always known he was a very down to earth guy.

However he had to make sure that Moxley didn’t screw with him and his dreams tonight. „Okay Mox, some real talk here. Tonight is daddy’s big day and i know you love me, but for the love of god don‘t ruin this tonight for me, alright? No crazy shit, please.“ Dean pleaded with his dog. A bark and a lick over his face was the dogs only answer.

 „So we are clear? Good.“ Dean grinned while petting his dogs head caressingly. „Damn Mox, Seth in real life looks even more sexier than i ever imagined. Have you seen how well his skinny jeans looked on him? Or that black shirt he wore?“ Moxley whined. „Right, how could i forget you got a taste of Seth for yourself. You little cheater.“ Dean bitched with his dog who only let out another loud whine. „Oh so you like him as well, hmm? Well too bad he is mine.“ A loud bark. „Pffft Mox you have no idea how much i wanted to be you in that coffee shop.“ Dean sighed while thinking of being in Seth arms. This wasn‘t going to lead him anywhere. He had to focus and that fast because reality was that his life as a wrestler was just about to begin and he really wanted to impress Seth. „So you ready to watch daddy become a wrestler?“ Dean asked his dog. Moxley barked and wiggled excitedly with his tail. „I guess that must be a yes. Then let’s go.“

* * *

Seth was nervously fidgeting with a loosely strand of hair that somehow wasn‘t willing to stay in his man bun as his eyes darted back and forth between the facilities front entrance and the group of students who already had arrived. His heartbeat quickened as the door opened and another student arrived at their academy. Another student but not Dean. Seth sighed. _What_ _is_ _taking_ _him_ _so_ _long?_ _Had_ _something_ _happened_ _to_ _him?_ _Was_ _he_ _alright?_

 „Seth. Hey buddy. Is everything ok?“ Marek asked while he watched his friend staring holes into the front entrance door.

 „Seth? SETH?“

„What?“ 

„You waiting for someone since you kept staring at the doors for like ten minutes now?“ Marek teased his best friend.

„N-n-no i-i was just thinking about something.“ Seth replied. 

„Of course you were.“ Marek rolled his eyes. „That‘s why you had been all flustered since you arrived here hmm?“ 

„I am not flustered. Why should i be flustered?“ Seth fired back.

„I don‘t know. Why don‘t you tell me?“

„Shut up.“

„That‘s what i thought.“ Marek laughed. Something definitely was up with his friend, since his attention once again returned to the academy‘s entrance.

„Man take a look, the place it packed tonight buddy. So how do we start today? Deadboys style or light schedule?“ Marek wanted to know. 

„Let‘s push them to their limits. I wanna see what they’re capable of.“ Seth grinned diabolical.

 „So Deadboys style it is. Have you seen Mark? It’s unusual for him running late.“ Marek noted. Mark was another trainer working for their academy and since Seth injury the one who had taken over mostly the in ring training with the students.

 „He will be here soon. Something with his car. We can start without h-him.“ Seth once again focussed his attention to the front door. A broad smile appeared on his face as he was greeted by an all familiar bark and two deep blue eyes that made him drown within. „Dean. You made it.“ Seth practically gleamed.

 „Wait. Don’t tell me you missed me and the little devil here already?“ Dean grinned but couldn‘t hide the fact that Seth‘s words made him blush once again. „Dude this place is rocking. I love it.“ Dean told him truly impressed by the facility. Now it was Seth turn to blush.

 A couple of footsteps away Marek had been watching fascinated the entire conversation between his friend and the sexy blue eyed guy and he was wondering what he just witnessed, since Seth and the guy seemed to be in a world of their own.

 „Ehm. Hi i’m Marek. And who are you guys?“ He made his presence felt.

 „Oh-h. How rude. Stupid me. Dean, this is Marek, my partner and one of the best coaches you could imagine. Marek, this is Dean, a new student and Moxley. I met them earlier today as that little guy here was causing havoc in my coffee shop .“ Seth introduced them and glanced back at Dean who took in his surroundings with bright eyes and in awe.

 „Nice to meet you guys. So what do you say. Should we start working?“ Marek chuckled while Seth and Dean still seemed mesmerized by the other.

 „Yup, that’s why i’m here. E-ehm Seth, where can i change?“ Dean stopped eying Moxley, he couldn’t believe it, the dog actually behaved.

 „Leave Mox to me. Dressing room is over there. Marek will show you.“ Seth must’ve read his mind.

 „Hey little troublemaker. You missed me?“ Moxley jumped up in joy. „Well i did. Come here my little wild one.“ Seth scratched the excited dog between the ears, while he waited for Dean to return.

* * *

Changing as quickly as possible Dean headed back to the ring in no time, using the little moment to take Seth in. Seth stood there like a dream come true with his cute man bun and all Dean could think of was just to grab him roughly and kiss him like he‘d never been kissed before. Dean felt nearly desperate _God_ _this_ _man_ _was_ _the_ _walking_ _sex_ and Dean just wanted him, wanted him badly. 

 Standing beside Seth was his partner Marek, a relaxed looking guy, who Dean had no doubt would put him and the other students to hell and back during their classes. Seth was looking at him again and Dean returned his soft smile with a nod as he stood himself beside another student named Dakota.

 „Alright girls, guys. Welcome to our first session.“ Seth began introducing himself and Marek. „Some of you might already know me,“ Seth earning himself boisterous laughter from his students „but for the ones who don’t I’m Seth Rollins, pro wrestler and one of your trainers here.“ Seth continued while laughing himself. „And this smart looking guy, don’t let yourself get fooled, he is the devil himself, is Marek Brave. You are here because you want to become a wrestler and we are here to teach and help you of becoming one. As long as you guys do what we teach you i guess we will do fine, because we love wrestling and we want to spread our love.“ Everyone had been glued to Seth words and Dean couldn’t help but notice the slight shudder at the sudden feeling that this here was the moment he worked his entire life for. Becoming a wrestler. He was living his dream now. It was an overwhelming feeling.

 „So why don’t we get to know each other a little better and start things rolling? You guys ever heard something about the deadboys?“ Seth grinned diabolical as a collective groan roared through the facility „I guess that’s a yes.“ He laughed. „Well here we go then. Oh another thing. You may be aware that i‘m currently injured. The good news is, if i am lucky i may be cleared to light in ring work next month, so maybe you may be lucky to get it on with me.“ Loud cheers broke out at Seth words, while Marek only shook his head. „Kids.“ Dean’s mind still was occupied thinking about getting it on with Seth as Marek’s voice suddenly yelled „Okay, okay enough talking let’s start. 30 burpees for the starters and then we get ourselves comfortable with these rowing machines.“ Dean couldn’t help himself he was in his personal heaven.

* * *

 

 Two hours later the session was well underway. Students were soaked in sweat and their lungs were burning, but no one was complaining. Instead everyone seemed motivated and focused. Dean loved every minute of the tough workout and he was hellbent on impressing Seth. Little did he know that Seth was already more than just impressed.

 Marek the great observer that he always had been was shaking his head while watching his best friend and his new student Dean. The entire time now both of them kept constantly glancing at each other once the other didn’t peek. And it reminded Marek a lot of his high school days.

 The new student, Dean, had picked his interest not only because of this and the fact that his friend couldn’t keep his eyes of him, but because of the fact that he worked out like a beast. And he seemed to absolutely enjoy it. Marek was truly impressed.

 „He looks great, doesn’t he?“ He casually mentioned to Seth, who kept staring at Dean while he was in the middle of yet another a push-up. The way his muscles flex as he bent down. Seth couldn’t take his eyes of him. The sweat, the muscles, his disheveled hair, that ass. Seth felt things he never felt before in his life and that feeling scared him. It scared him a lot. „Impressive guy, this Dean.“ Marek tried again.

„Hmm? What are you talking about?“ Seth tried to downplay that he had been caught gawking by his friend.

„Oh come on, like i haven’t noticed you keep gawking at the dude.“ Marek grinned.

„Wait, what?“

„Seth i watched you two peeking at each other for the last two hours now. What is going on here?“

„N-nothing. Dean is a nice guy who works hard for his dream. He kinda reminds me of myself. My younger self.“ Seth stammered.

„Yeah sure.“ Marek wasn‘t having any of it.

„He does.“

„You were an asshole back then. Dean seems like a nice guy. So cut the crap.“ Marek laughed.

„Ouch! That did hurt.“ Seth feigned to be offended.

„You know i‘m right.“

„I wasn’t an asshole. I was just focused.“

„Sure. Now explain to me why you guys keep checking each other out.“

„WHAT?“

„Don’t what me brother you gave him your bedroom eyes.“

„Would you shut up? My bedroom eyes? I don’t even know what that is.“

„Just keep lying to yourself then. My Sethie has a crush.“ Marek hummed into Seth ears, while his friend blushed hard.

„Ssssh Marek! Shut up.“ Seth nervously looked around if someone was listening to them, but everyone was busy.

„Sethie has a crush.“

„Really? I‘m trying to run a business here, so would you please stop with the joking?“

„Okay, okay you are right, but i do have a point here. Dean was the one that made you flustered all night, right?“

Seth sighed in defeat, Marek knew him all too well.

„Hah, I knew it.“

„Can we PLEASE move on now? We are supposed to teach these guys, you remember?“

„Sourpuss. You are still an asshole.“

„HEY!“ Both started to burst into laughter.

„Alright, alright. Girls, guys!!!“ Marek clapped into his hands, „That’s enough for tonight. Come over here and surround the ring.“

The exhausted group did as he told them wondering what’s next.

„I have to give it to you. Seth and i are truly impressed by your passion. We weren’t expecting this. So we were thinking right now would be the perfect time for some little mic work. So what do you think about doing some little in ring promo?“ Loud whistles.

„So Dean“ Marek winked at Seth, who hated that he blushed yet again and speaking of his smugly grinning friend, he noticed this as well „ why don’t you come over here and tell us what is it that you want to archieve once you become a wrestler?“

Dean nodded and headed into the ring. His first promo. Kinda like promo. He was excited as hell, while every single pair of eyes were solely on him, but Dean couldn’t help himself, he only had eyes for one man: Seth. That’s why it happened.

 „...I want to become tag team champion with Seth Rollins and then i‘m going to steal his heart.“ Dean froze in shock _Please_ _don_ ‘ _t_ _tell_ _me_ _i_ _said_ _that_ _loud. Oh god_. The laughter of the other students told him otherwise. Could this day become even more insane. Here he was standing in the middle of a wrestling ring making a fool of himself. _Wait_ _a_ _second_ _was_ _Seth_ _Rollins_ _blushing_ _over_ _there?_

„Well i guess we will see about that. Thanks Dean.“ Seth chuckled, but Dean could see that his words did something to him and all of a sudden he felt lightheaded. „Ok next one, please.“ Seth shouted still feeling the goosebumps once he heard Dean‘s words. He knew Dean was just kidding, but his rapid heartbeat told him otherwise. What was it about Dean Ambrose that was driving him all crazy today? _Could_ _Marek_ _be_ _right?_ _Could_ _it_ _be_ _that_ _he_ _was_ _falling_ _for_ _a_ _man?_ _No_ _way,_ _or?_

* * *

„Hey coach. I just wanted to thank you for teaching me.“ Dean beamed after their first class was over. Seth kept staring at Dean who was practically glowing with his soft smile and those cute dimples. Realizing that he expected an answer Seth gulped hard. „It’s Seth Dean not coach, alright?“ Dean nodded. „Seth. Alright. Thank you for coaching me.“ Dean repeated. „Thank me again later after i put you through hell and back in the next couple of weeks.“ Seth winked at him. „You did well today and besides i’m kinda curious on how you plan on stealing my heart.“ _How_ _professional_ _Seth_. Was he actually flirting with his student here? Slightly blushing Dean decided to play along „Thanks i really enjoyed the deadboys workout and about this other thing. Well you won‘t know what is going to hit you. You can believe that.“ Dean winked back at Seth and both burst out into laughter, ignoring the bolt of that electricity that seemed to be always present between the two of them.

„You truly am one of the kind Deano. Tell me where have you been my entire life?“ Dean blushed. „I-i don’t kn-know.“ Seth eyes went soft as he felt Dean struggling again. He liked cocky Dean, but shy Dean was something he already couldn’t get enough of. However he decided that the flirting has to stop. He was about to head home to his girlfriend and here he was flirting with a guy he just met a couple of hours ago, yet it felt like they know each other for years and it confused the hell out of Seth. „Anyways i‘m happy to teach you and the others. You seem more into wrestling than the others. Promise me to tell me more about this some day, ok?“ Dean nodded enthusiastic and overwhelmed by the fact that Seth wanted to know more about his back story. „I will.“

They still we’re standing in front of each other like under a spell. Both of them seemingly unable to say good bye for tonight. Moxley choose exact this time to make his presence felt by tugging madly at Dean’s leg causing Seth to get another fit of laughter. „MOX you little devil. I swear what is it with you today? I am trying to have a conversation here.“ Dean exploded, while his dog wasn’t impressed by that to say the least. Seth was almost near tears watching master and his dog exchanging arguments. He couldn’t recall the last time he had this much fun. „Alright, alright guys. GUYS. Let me step in here for a second.“ Seth couldn’t stop the grin on his face once he realized Dean and his dog were looking at him expectingly. _Well_ _that_ _was_ _easy_. „So do you know where you guys will spend the night? I might’ve eavesdropped you and my barista earlier today.“ „No way you did that, coach i mean Seth?“ Dean tried acting shocked. „Well guilty as charged.“ Seth chuckled softly. „Seriously Dean why don’t you and your little troublemaker here“ that earned him a loud bark, „come over and stay the night at my place. It’s already late and we can figure out what to do with your little problem tomorrow. I might know some people who could help you out and besides what kind of coach would i be if i doesn’t have a helping hand for my students?“ Seth asked him in all honesty.

Dean was gulping hard. Meeting Seth Rollins in person was even better than dreaming about Seth Rollins. This man had a golden heart and was even more of a nice person than Dean ever imagined. Overwhelmed by his feelings he throw himself into Seth arms and hugged him tightly not knowing that Seth almost died because of that “Really? That would be awesome. I can‘t thank you enough for that. But is it okay f-for your girlfriend?“ Dean ended the hug and Seth body shuddered at the sudden loss of Dean’s warm body. He could get used to this. „Nah don‘t worry about her. I‘ll just text her. So let’s go okay?“ „Okay.“ Dean smiled, while grabbing Moxley‘s lash. Seth smiled diabolical thinking about Moxley and his girlfriends annoying dog. He had no doubt that hell was about to break loose once the two dogs met and he was more than ready to be in the middle of all that drama. Meeting Dean Ambrose was one of the most exciting things happening to him in awhile and even if he was scared about his feelings for this man he couldn‘t deny the fact that he wanted to get to know him better.

At all costs.


	4. Home sweet home

The laughter of Seth and Dean echoed through the house.

„Seriously Seth, what is going on with your cat here?“ Dean poked the black cat softly, who mewled content but playfully tried to hit Dean with his paws. The cat had been following Dean since he arrived at Seth house and Seth found that hilarious. 

„Honestly? I have no idea. Darren usually hides from strangers. I guess you two just... clicked?“ Seth wondered while he continued to pet Moxley‘s belly. After causing the expected havoc at his home the tiny dog hasn‘t moved an inch since Seth and Dean sat down with some beer on his couch.

„I don’t even like cats.“ Dean told him.

„It sure doesn’t look like it the way you two are cuddling here.“ Seth chuckled. „I needed weeks and lots of patches before he let me touch him like this.“ 

„Suits you right. Don’t think i haven’t noticed that you try to steal my dog here.“ Dean pouted.

„Oh come on Deano. Jealous?.“ Seth grinned. „Look at this little troublemaker here, so calm and content now after crushing our little wannabe diva‘s overconfidence. I guess the little prince is still sulking in his dog basket.“ Seth couldn‘t help himself he had to laugh again.

„I still feel bad for what happened earlier. I’m sure your girlfriend just hates me and Mox.“

„Nah, i don‘t think do. She must have had a bad day at work. Usually she isn’t that bitchy.“ He tried to reassure Dean.

„I just hope you won’t get kicked out of your bedroom because of my dogs antics.“ Dean grinned, but if he was completely honest with himself he was more than jealous of Seth girlfriend even if Seth had mostly interacted with him tonight much to the dismay of her.

„Yeah whatever, that’s not my problem. Doesn’t give her the right to make my guests feel uncomfortable.“ Seth being not in the mood to talk about his girlfriend right now. He didn’t know why, but she acted like a total bitch tonight and Seth was so not having it. He just wanted to change the topic. „Whoa look at this Dean. Mox already has 92000 likes on my Instagram.“ 

„You really are into this social media shit, aren’t you?“ Dean shook his head.

„Well it helps on staying relevant. You know me being injured. WWE fans are fucking fickle.“ Seth sighed.

„Wow are you really afraid that they will forget about you?“ Dean couldn’t believe it, while Seth just nodded, a strange expression on his face.

„You will understand once you make it there as well.“ Seth let him know.

„Y-you think i can make it there?“ Dean stared at him dumbfounded.

„Why not? You are talented, passionate and definitely got the looks. The tag titles are ours.“ Seth giggled and Dean threw a cushion at Seth.

„Jerk.“

„Hey! Not nice.“ 

And there they were back flirting again. It went like this the entire night. They tried having a normal conversation but at some point the other just made a joke and they were back at it again. 

They had gotten to know each other a bit in the last two and a half hours. While it felt like they knew each other for years it wasn’t even a day, but that didn’t matter to them. They shared funny stories about Dean’s chaotic life, while Seth told Dean all about life on the road and how he got into wrestling. They just talked and talked as the time flew by. 

At some point Dean started yawning. „I’m sorry Seth. The Deadboys finally caught up with me. I just need a bed.“

„You know, Marek was absolutely right, you were pretty impressive today. I really can‘t wait to teach you more.“ Seth praised his student and Dean blushed while scratching his head.

„Nah, thank you for today. I really had fun after all the drama.“

„And i had fun getting to know you better.“ Seth genuine smiled.

„Yeah, me too. You’re a pretty cool dude.“

„Oh am i?“ Seth grinned.

„Good night Seth. See ya tomorrow.“ Dean winked, not letting Seth know how much his words meant to him.

„Night. Sweet dreams.“

Dean blushed „Eh one thing. Can you wake me maybe? I may have a slight problem waking up sometimes.“ Dean explained embarrassed.

„Sure.“ Seth promised a gentle smile on his face. Dean just had no idea how adorable he was like that.

„Thanks. Bye.“ There there was that shy smile again. Seth was going crazy inside once he saw Dean’s cute dimples.

„Bye. And you can keep Darren for the night. He‘s s cuddler.“ Seth winked at Dean, knowing for sure that his cat wouldn’t leave Dean’s side anyways. Both of them seemed to have a certain thing for this blue eyed man.

* * *

While Dean fell asleep tired, happy and content about his crazy day, almost the second his head dropped onto the soft pillow a couple of rooms away Seth was wide awake staring at the ceiling confused, scared and conflicted about his feelings about his student. He still got butterflies in his stomach once he thought about Dean.

„Seth? You still awake?“ His girlfriends voice made him stop thinking about Dean.

„Yeah.“

„You know i‘m sorry that i was such a bitch earlier. Dean’s cute. I didn’t mean to cause a scene.“ She excused herself. „So how about i show you how sorry i am.“ She giggled as her hand went under Seth shirt, slowly travel ling south. You know it‘s been awile and i can make you feel so good.“ She tried to kiss Seth, but he turned his face away from her and stopped her hand. 

„Well i‘m tired and not in the mood. And if you are really sorry just tell him.“ Seth snapped in return.

„Wow. Speaking of bitchy. Fuck you Seth. Good night.“ And with that she faced away from Seth obviously pissed.

Seth who had turned as far away from her as possible was inwardly cursing. Had he really rejected his girlfriend? He couldn’t believe it, but her touch felt so wrong. He didn’t want her hands on him. Why? Because he wanted Dean’s hands? Wait, why was he thinking about Dean and his hands? Why was he imagining laying next to him. Why was he thinking about Dean at all? What was happening here? Maybe it just wasn’t his day. Maybe he should actually try to find some sleep. Maybe tomorrow everything would be alright again and these strange feelings were gone.

Seth never had been so wrong in his life.

* * *

 

Seth quietly entered his guestroom and found Dean sound asleep.

Darren and Moxley were laying at Dean’s feet watching over him and it put a gentle smile onto his face. Sleeping Dean was a thing of beauty with his tousled hair and Seth heart fluttered in his chest. 

Seth simply couldn’t resist, he softly stroked the messed up hair out of Dean’s face and let out a shocked gasp as his fingers touched Dean’s cheek, because the electricity that hit him in just that moment was far worse than yesterday. _So_ _much_ _for_ _the_ _next_ _day_ _those_ _feelings_ _were_ _gone_. Seth sighed and did it again. What was it about this man that made him act like a teenager all over again.

„Dean. Hey time to wake up. Dean.“ A sudden moan echoed through the room. „Go away!“ A sleepy Dean mumbled, which made Seth chuckle in amusement. „So you’re a little grumpy in the morning. Adorable.“ „Not adorable, am badass.“ Dean‘s sleepy voice tried to point out. Seth started laughing while an evil idea crossed his mind. Without even thinking he smacked away the blanket. Dean cursed. 

„How dare you.“ Dean grabbed a surprised Seth and throw him onto his bed while he started tickling him madly. Seth screamed in shock and couldn’t stop the laughter. 

„Hi.“ Dean whispered huskily looking down at Seth, his eyes sparkling when they laid eyes on Seth. „Hi.“ Seth beamed at him, his eyes melting as he looked at the man above of him.

Once they both realized what they were doing Dean stopped tickling him and helped Seth up again. „Eh-em. I-i m sorry. Got somehow carried away .“ Dean apologized while Seth face was deep red and it looked beyond adorable. Dean was scratching his head, a sign of insecurity which Seth had already figured out. Looking at Dean all Seth wanted was kissing him and nothing else. He felt bad and confused about his thoughts. He was in a relationship, a not so happy anymore relationship, but still a relationship and here he was longing for this sexy man, who he just knew for a day. Was he out of his mind? „So scrambled eggs or my famous sandwiches?“ Seth smiled and tried to get his composure back. „Would kill for some of these famous sandwiches. Might get a shower first if it’s okay?“ Dean asked, desperately trying to get himself under control again.

„Sure, bathroom is the second door on the right. I‘m in the kitchen then.“ Seth left the room followed by Moxley.

„Sigh Darren, your master is killing me. Help.“ Dean stroked Seth’s willful cat and headed to the shower to clear his head, because his mind was running wild with dirty thoughts about Seth. Moments ago he was this close to kiss him and devour his mouth. And that would have ruined everything that he was sure of. He needed to keep it together for his own sake.

* * *

 

„So is everything ok with you and your girlfriend?“  Dean asked as casual as he could, as he entered the kitchen with his messed hair still wet and Seth once again was feeling the butterflies.

„Yeah, she left early, but i should tell you that she is sorry.“ Seth lied.

„Really? You seem a little stressed out. Wow these sandwiches look delicious,“ Dean grabbed one and devoured it in no time. „Man i‘m starving. These are amazing. Can i eat this one here too?“ He shyly asked. 

„Sure i made a couple. Figured you were starving.“ 

„So what’s the plan for today? Any idea where i can start looking for affordable apartments?“ Seth had to chuckle about Dean and the way he was eating his sandwich. 

„You don‘t have to.“ 

„Huh?“

„You’re staying with me.“ 

Dean swallowed. „No, i can’t do this Seth. As much as i would love to, but i already overstretchesd my welcome here.“

„Wait. You got it all wrong. As i was trying to explain. You can stay with us as long as your rooms getting ready.“ Seth tried to explain.

„I don’t understand.“

„See our academy has a house in which students can rent bunks for $300 a month with all utilities included. Spots are limited, so you should have mentioned your interest in a bunk along with your application.“

„Oh i-i didn’t knew about that.“

„No problem. We got two extra rooms in that house, that would be perfect for you, but the thing is, they need to get renewed that’s why we didn’t rent them to students. But i made a couple of calls and with a little help from our class you can move in next weekend. If you couldn’t afford it then you can work at the coffee shop. You know we could use some assistance.“ Seth grinned content, while Dean was in utter shock. No one. No one has ever done something like that for him.

„Seth Rollins you’re my hero.“ Dean sighed.

„So is this a yes?“ Seth chuckled.

„Yes! Yes! Yes! No one has ever done something like that for me. I doubt i can ever repay you for that.“

„You don’t have to. Just concentrate on wrestling.“ Seth gently smiled.

„Thank you Seth. Thank you so much. You have no idea what that means to me. And i might get back to that offer of yours.“ Dean couldn’t help himself he hugged Seth tightly again. Only this time Seth hugged him back and softly patted his head, while his heart was doing somersaults. Both men knew they probably shouldn’t do this, but they simply couldn’t resist.

„And what does your girlfriend say about that?“ Dean needed to know.

„Right now, i don’t care.“

„So you lied to me.“

„Huh?“

„Earlier as i was asking about your girlfriend.“

„Oh. That. Well, yes. I-i’m sorry Dean. I-i didn’t mean to. It just,“ Seth sighed exhausted „It just, we don’t get along like we used to. Something is going wrong and i need to figure...well you know what? Forget it. Don‘t wanna bug you with relationship stuff.“ 

„Just know whenever you need to talk i’m here for you Seth. That’s the least thing i can do for my hero.“ Dean softly smiled. „So since you saved my life and i don’t have to look for a place to sleep what’s the plan for today then?“

„How about i show you and Moxley Davenport? My town is quite a beauty. And later some early workout at the academy? Don’t worry i‘ll go easy on you.“ Seth grinned smitten as Dean rolled his eyes in a dramatic way.

„Sounds good to me. How about you Mox?“ 

Barking. 

„It’s a date then.“ 

Seth and Dean fell back into their all familiar laughter. 

„Cool. Well then let’s get ready.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for (hopefully) still liking this story.


	5. Selling and Longing

The training session at Black and Brave was in full play and currently the students were rolling over in the ring selling moves. Usually this day was always one of Seth favorite training days, but today he wasn’t fully into it. Seth was distracted, because tomorrow was the day Dean officially moved out of his house and he felt miserable about that. 

The renovation works for the two extra rooms took longer than expected and one week turned into three. Not that either Seth or Dean had been bothered about that fact, his girlfriend maybe, but Seth didn‘t really care about that. His relationship felt like it was drawing his last breath and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep up the charade. It wasn’t fair and he needed to have that talk with her, but what should he do then?

This past three weeks Seth and Dean got to know each other better and became really close with each passing day and Seth knew by now that he had certain feelings about Dean. He still didn’t know what to do about, but he knew his feelings for his student were real. It scared him, but he couldn’t just stay away from Dean for long. There was this urge to be close to him and if he wasn’t around Seth heart longed for his newfound friend. He never felt anything like that for another man before.

Seth blinked. 

It was Dean’s turn in the ring now and as always Seth and Marek were excited about their student. He was one of the most talented and natural gifted wrestler’s they had the pleasure of working with. Seth was so enthusiastic about Dean, that he already spoke to the officials at WWE‘s performance center praising his student. They were interested in a try-out once Dean finished the academy‘s class and Seth wanted to surprise Dean with it then, knowing it would mean the world to him.

„Okay Dean. That was great. Stay in the ring, we try something else.“ Dean stopped, grinning like a madman. He was all sweaty, looked exhausted after the intense training session and could never get enough of Seth praise, because it made him feel so very special. 

„Alright. You’re the heel now and got this big match against your arch enemy, me, coming up. You want to blindside me. So give me your best shot, Deano.“ Seth malicious grinned and Dean couldn’t help himself thinking that the man in front of him was so goddamn sexy. Every night he longed for him and right now he wanted him so badly and wondered what kind of sounds he would make if getting devoured by Dean and his talented mouth. Dean gulped hard, immediately dismissing his thoughts because now was not the right time and place for stuff like that. Why did he always have his mind in the gutter while he was working out? He sighed. „ _Concentration_ , _Dean._ _Seth_ _is_ _waiting.“_

The group of students quickly surrounded the ring. This was going to be great. During the last couple of weeks Dean slowly had become their leader. Being the nice guy that he was, he always had some nice words and advices for everyone and the fact that he was so talented and good in the ring made the others look up to him. They wanted to emulate Dean and his professionalism if it comes to wrestling. Even Moxley had become a very integral part of the group as their official mascot. He was with them every training session and not once did he cause any havoc. So while the group was intently watching what was about to happen, Dean and Seth stood inside the ring facing each other with their hearts fluttering while staring at each other for minutes. _What_ _should_ _i_ _do?_ _What_ _should_ _i_ _do?_ Dean’s mind was racing. Seth cocky grin kept doing things to him nobody seems to be aware of. Then he knew what to do. It was risky, but he needed this right now, otherwise he would go crazy.

Dean roughly grabbed Seth‘s sexy man bun, like he dreamed of doing for so many nights now since knowing Seth and placed a tenderly kiss onto his forehead. „I’m going to Wrestlemania, Princess. Watch me.“ Bam! Seth was utterly shocked and still trying to recuperate the kiss that set his body under fire to such an extent that he didn’t realize that Dean had carefully put him onto the mat, since he didn’t want to hurt his injured shoulder. And now he was going for the pin. However Seth wasn’t Seth freaking Rollins, one of WWE‘s top rising stars, if he didn’t find a way for a counter attack. Dean didn’t know what hit him, but suddenly instead of the three count he lay onto his stomach, in a tight sleeper hold and felt Seth hot breath close to his ear. „That was good, but look at you now. I own you. You lose and I‘m going to Wrestlemania. Now tap baby.“ Seth was this close at nibbling at Dean‘s ear lobe and Dean’s entire body shivered after hearing Seth husky voice. „Not so fast, baby.“ Dean managed to get out of the sleeper hold and pinned Seth down to the ground in a rather erotic way. The moment their groins touched both men let out a loud gasp. Their little game had become more and more serious, it was like sex in the ring but without the actual act itself. Dean gave Seth his best and Seth every time found the perfect counter attack. It all came to an abrupt end when Dean got distracted because he noticed a slight sign of pain in Seth eyes and was worried about his shoulder. Seth used the momentum and got the pin.

The students roared „This was awesome.“ Marek was barely keeping it together and Seth and Dean were out of breath for a very different reason. 

What did just happen here?

* * *

Dean’s house warming party was well underway. All the students were there, Marek and even Mark. The little place was helplessly overcrowded, but everyone was in a great mood. Everyone but Dean. He knew it was inevitable, but he had gotten so used to sharing the evenings with Seth and their animals simply talking, watching TV, playing stupid video games and flirting while they were getting closer with each passing day that he didn’t want to move out and leave the man he loved with every piece of his heart and soul. That he knew by now. So here he was being a party pooper because he felt like crying.

Seth had an appointment with his doctor today so he was running late. Dean got worried. What if his dilettante wrestling skills had caused to reinjure Seth shoulder again. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to him. His mind went back to yesterday as he wrestled with Seth in the ring. It still felt awesome sharing something that special with Seth. Afterwards Dean needed a long and cold shower and he smiled softly thinking about how cute Seth acted after their „first“ match. He was so quiet and shy all of a sudden, which was very unlike for Seth and shyly asked him for a coffee date and Dean just couldn’t get over the fact that Seth seemed all touchy feels that evening and was always close to him. Almost at purpose. If he wasn‘t imagining it, Seth wanted to be near him. And that made him feel so lighthearted that he almost spilled out to Seth that he was helplessly in love with him. Of course he didn’t, but with each passing day it became more and more difficult for Dean to just restrain himself. Later in his guestroom he even cried himself to sleep, because this was his last night in Seth‘s house and he couldn’t imagine being without him. Even poor Darren couldn’t make him feel any better. It was downright ridiculous, since they would still see each other, but Dean simply couldn‘t change the way he felt.

„COACH!“ The students shouted excited as Seth arrived at the party. He looked absolutely stunning, Dean gulped. He was wearing a tight blue jeans and a grey t-shirt and Dean just wanted to grab him and have his way with him in his freshly renewed bedroom. Seth eyes already searching for Dean. Once he found him, a tender smile made it onto Seth face. „H-hey.“ Dean smiled back at him. „Hi. You’re late. Everything alright?“ Dean asked concerned, which made Seth’s smile even more soft.

„Yeah got stucked into traffic, while i got these.“ Seth chuckled, while holding up a bag of their favorite burger shop as the entire room erupted „FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!“

* * *

Dean took a bite of the burger and the ketchup dripped off his chin. „Oh you made a mess.“ Seth softly smiled as his fingers tenderly stroked Dean’s chin to wipe off the mess.

Both of them glanced into each other’s eyes, the world nonexistent at the moment.  Seth could feel lightening flicker inside his body as they locked gazes, staring at each other for god knows how long. Then Dean tenderly touched his fingers. „Seth. I-i.“ He started and Seth panicked. „I-i‘m sorry Dean, i-i think i will get me a beer.“ Seth wanted to stay but choose to escape. Dean was trying to grab Seth‘s wrist but the other man was quicker. „Seth. I-i. Seth WAIT. Damn.“ Dean sighed heavily once Seth was gone. 

„You know we were having bets once you two finally get it together.“ Dakota grinned as she stepped into his way. 

„Dak, i’m kinda busy here. Wait, what?“ 

„You and the coach. This heart eyes thing is getting out of control and just that you know, i made a bet that by the end of the class you two become official.“ Dakota laughed.

„Shut up, sweetie. You know as well as i do that he is taken.“ Dean needed to remind himself of that fact on a daily base, before everything was getting totally out of control.

„Sure, but that doesn’t stop him from checking you out, while you didn’t notice. The way he kept undressing you with his eyes is hot as hell.“ She proudly shared her observations, while Dean was getting uncomfortable. He needed to find Seth before this party was getting out of control.

* * *

„Hey. There you are. I miss you in my huge apartment. Are you sure you’re alright? Why were you gone so fast?“ Dean asked a visible shaken Seth, when he finally found him on the roof of the house.

„I-i’m sorry i just needed to go and get some fresh air.“ Seth mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with Dean. „And a beer.“ He toasted to Dean, while he took a seat beside him, leaning his shoulder against Seth’s good one. 

Minutes pass by and they both sat together in complete silence. At some point Seth gently laid his head onto Dean’s shoulder and Dean found the courage to softly started stroking Seth arm. Still no one was speaking, they simply enjoyed each other’s company and listened to their madly beating hearts. So minutes turned into half an hour. 

„Is your shoulder really ok? Or did my stupid ass hurt you again?“ Dean at some point asked his friend concerned.

Seth looked up now. „NO. Don’t ever talk yourself down again, Dean.“ Seth shouted upset. „You were absolutely amazing in that ring yesterday, alright? And you know what? I- i felt.“ Seth sighed, while pouring his heart out to Dean. „Sometimes you get in there and it’s just like ‘holy crap’ that’s what it’s supposed to feel like. Dean i-i feel like when we are in that ring, we really could change the entire industry.“

Dean just stared fondly at Seth, overwhelmed by his words.

„I‘m sorry, not being able to wrestle for such a long time makes me a little emotional, but i really felt a special connection with you in that ring.“ Seth explained.

„It‘s strange, but i know what you mean. I-i felt the same. You know, being in the ring with you was like having a dream come true.“ Dean gently smiled, his face deep red. „But why did you leave?“ Dean still wanted to know.

„I-i don’t know. I-i think i‘m sad that you move out and i didn’t want to bring you down.“ Seth choose to tell Dean the truth. Of course he didn’t tell him that he was about to kiss him once Dean touched his fingers earlier and that this realization had shaken him to his core.

„Yeah it sucks. No more game nights, cuddling with Darren. But hey Prince finally gets his kingdom back, while you can have your queen again.“ Dean laughed a bitter laugh, since he felt the same way as his friend and bumped his shoulder to lighten up the mood.

„Stupid idiot.“ Seth laughed a bitter laugh as well. „Y-you know, i just wanna be your princess.“ Seth mumbled in complete shock of his boldness, but Dean didn’t hear him, because some idiot crashed their romantic moment informing them that there was no more beer. Dean was furious and about to explode, while the magic of the moment was gone and Seth was trying to run from him again. Dean just knew this.

„Wait, what was that?“ He asked again, not quite getting the unsettling look on Seth’s face. 

„Nothing important. Speaking of ,“ Seth suddenly smiled again „i totally forgot i got some great news to share with you guys. Should we head back and enjoy the rest of the party?“ 

„Yeah.“ Dean sighed sadly and wondered what Seth was up to, since he acted somehow strange today. Looks like „their“ moment was gone and he had to wait for another one, if there ever was going to be one again.

* * *

To Dean’s surprise the party really got going after they both returned and Seth informed the others that they all were going to Raw in Des Moines, Iowa next week. He even got them front row seats and they were invited backstage this night. The group was more than excited. 

Even Dean‘s mood changed and he actually enjoyed spending some more time with Seth, joking, flirting and simply having fun. If this was their last night spent like this then he would make sure to make it the best of it.

Seth was feeling the same way, nevertheless he took a few drinks too many, which was unusual for him.

At some point Marek had to stop him and decided it was time to call it a night. His best friend was literally out of it and he had to admit, drunken Seth was pretty charming and he really liked watching him and Dean dancing around the obvious. But he was tired and he wanted to go back home to his family.

„Hey Dean, he‘s your problem now. I texted his girlfriend that Seth will stay here for the night.“ Marek informed him.

„Wait. What? But there’s no room...“ Dean stuttered. 

„Not my problem, buddy. Look at him. He‘s not going anywhere.“ Marek winked at Dean, while Seth was clinging onto Dean’s arm, his head resting content on Dean‘s shoulder.

Dean sighed and smiled softly while looking at Seth „Yeah, i guess you got a point here.“ 

„See you tomorrow and take good care of my man here. Night, buddy.“ He pecked a brief kiss on his head and with that Marek was gone and Seth and Dean all alone again.

„Sigh princess what should i do with you now, hmm?“ Dean asked the half asleep beauty that was still clinging onto his arm.

„Wannnaaaaa go to ssssleeeep.“ Seth slurred.

Dean chuckled, drunken Seth was cute as hell. He was not going to survive this night.

„Beeeedddd, now.“ 

„Alright, alright my drunken beauty, i will just get the couch ready and then i‘ll take you to my bed, okay?“ Dean sighed amused.

„NOOOOOO. Wannnaaaa ssssssleeeep with y-you.“ Seth proclaimed loudly. „WAAAAANNNAAAAA SSSSSSSSLLLLLLLEEEEEPPP with y-you.“

„Sssssh, buddy. Okay i will sleep with you.“ Dean panicked. How should he survive a night with Seth in the same bed without touching him? That was impossible.

„Yay.“ Seth sang.

„Yay.“ Dean sighed already wondering if he should take off Seth‘s stupid skinny jeans and IF how should he do it?

Twenty minutes later the skinny jeans was gone and lay somewhere on the ground while Seth rested happily in Dean’s arms, his head on Dean’s chest. Just like his cat, Seth seemed to be a cuddler and once they made it into Dean’s bed he insisted to lay into Dean’s arms. Dean had no choice and after the initial shock of being this close to his drunken crush, Dean played along but promised himself to behave even if it was hard, real hard with the way Seth was rubbing his body against Dean‘s. Dean was in his personal heaven and hell at the same time and Seth had absolute no clue about it.

„De-an?“

„Yeah?“

„D-do you like me?“

„Yes.“

„Like re-ally like me?“

„Yes i do.“

„Cool.“ Seth giggled.

„Shut up, jerk.“ Dean grinned.

Seth giggled again „No jerk. Wannnna be your princessssss.“ 

„Huh?“ Dean’s thought he must be hearing things.

„Deano‘s princessss. Want that.“ He whispered shyly.

„Shut up.“ 

„Don’t be mad.“

„Am not mad.“

„Yesssss you are and your heart sounds weird.“

Oh god Dean was about to die. This cute, innocent and drunken human being was turning Dean‘s feelings upside down.

„Seth i‘m not mad. And my heart doesn‘t sound weird. It’s just my heartbeat.“

„It‘sssss beating fast then.“ Seth stated.

„It is.“

„Why?“

„Don’t know.“

„What if something is wrong with you?“

„It‘s nothing wrong with me.“

„What if?“

Was he really arguing with a drunken person here?

„Seth i‘m okay. Now sleep.“

„You sure?“ Seth didn’t sound convinced by Dean‘s words.

„My heart is okay Seth. Don’t worry, alright?“ Dean tried again, loving the fact that Seth hands clinged onto his shirt.

„Okay but don’t leave me.“

„I won‘t.“

„Promise?“

„I promise.“

„Yay.“

„Good night buddy.“

„Deanoooo.“

„What now?“

„I like you too.“

„...“

„...like really like you.“

„I know.“

„Can i be your princess?“

„You can be everything you want to be, Seth if you finally sleep now.“

„Then i‘m your princess.“

„Be my princess.“ Dean grinned.

„Deal!“

„Deal.“

„Night Dean.“ Seth kissed Dean carefully and while Dean was in total shock, Seth laid back down onto Dean’s chest and fell asleep happily, while listening to the maddening sound of Dean’s racing heart. 

„Night and sweet dreams my beautiful princess.“ Dean whispered into Seth ear and left a brief peck onto the top of his head.

His dream had come true, Seth Rollins was laying in his arms, in his bed and yet Dean dreaded tomorrow, because tomorrow this dream was over and Seth was leaving him again.

So he tried to stay awake for as long as he could, caressing Seth because there was no way he would get another chance like this ever again. That he was absolutely sure of.

Dean didn’t know how wrong he had been this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things slowly are getting interesting, hehe. I can‘t believe i actually write a fanfic with now already 5 (!) chapters. Wow. Thank you all for reading this one here. Your kudos and comments really mean a lot to me. Hugs.


	6. Communication?!

The next morning Seth woke up with a slight hangover and his head pounding, but in a warm embrace. Seth felt comfortable and save. Then he realized it was Dean who was holding him close to his body and he remembered. He remembered EVERYTHING. 

Dean was holding him tightly, his face buried in Seth’s hair while his arm around Seth waist was almost clinging to his chest as if he was afraid Seth would leave once he woke up. One of his legs rested between Seth legs and Seth couldn’t deny the fact that he could get used to this and the feelings Dean had awoken in him. He contemplated getting up, but instead he sighed, smiled and snuggled closer into Dean‘s warm body deciding that he wanted to prolong this moment in Dean‘s arms and bed for a little bit longer.

A couple of hours later he woke up again. This time he was greeted by two deep blue and sparkling eyes tenderly looking at him. It made Seth feel a lot of different things.

„Morning Princess.“ Dean teased him, a shit eating grin on his face.

„Ughhh. Don’t remind me.“ Seth groaned embarrassed, but some part of him actually liked being called this way by Dean. He would never admit this to anyone, but it was true.

„How are you feeling?“ Dean carefully tucked a loose strand of Seth‘s hair behind his ear not even caring about how intimate that gesture may look like and not knowing that it sent a dozent of chills up and down Seth’s spine.

„My head hurts.“ Seth complained causing Dean to laugh.

„My head would hurt too, if i had drunken that much.“

„Yeah MUM. And it wasn‘t THAT much. I‘m just not used to drinking.“ Seth shot back.

„And you better don’t get used to it. Even though you were pretty damn adorable while being drunk. Do you remember anything or do you want me to keep you updated?“ Dean grinned.

„Oh don’t worry i remember being all mushy. And i even remember YOU somehow getting rid of my jeans.“ Seth made Dean blush now. 

„Eh, well ehem about that.“ Dean stuttered all the smugness gone in an instant.

„It’s okay. I’m not mad, just teasing here.“ Seth winked at a suddenly very insecure looking Dean, loving the effect his words had on him.

„I‘m pretty proud of myself and how i mastered that task.“ Dean admitted. „Jeans like that shouldn‘t be allowed, even if they do look good on you. I‘ll give you that.“ Dean‘s blushing intensified, while he kept looking at Seth shyly and Seth felt the butterflies in his stomach rising. He loved shy Dean, but he also wanted to keep the mood light this morning. That’s why he decided to continue joking with Dean instead of acting on his feelings for this man. Maybe he simply was just too scared of what would happen and what consequences his acting would mean for the both of them. _You’re_ _such_ _a_ _coward_ _Seth._

Seth sighed „Shut up, Dean.“

„Why? I like teasing you.“

„That’s why.“

„You were so much more fun last night.“ Dean grinned knowingly.

„Yeah, yeah.“ Seth sighed heavily as he let his head bounce back into the cushion, which alluringly smelled after Dean. „So how late do we have? As nice as it is being here with you, getting teased, I guess i slowly need to head back home. Wanna share a quick breakfast with me at the coffee shop?“ Seth wanted to know.

„No.“

„Oh.“ Seth face fell and Dean started laughing again.

„Come on don’t look so disappointed. We don’t need to go there.“

„No?“ Seth looked away as he suddenly felt confused and even a little hurt by Dean‘s behavior.

„Nope. We can stay in bed together for a little bit longer. Hey Seth look at me.“ Dean‘s hand gently was touching Seth chin as he realized that his words somehow must have hurt Seth.

„Sorry for that dumb joke. I wasn’t thinking. What i meant was for us to stay here in this comfy bed for a little longer with a nice...“

„BUUUT Dean my head is killing me and i need coffee and food.“ Seth pouted, while Dean continued to ignore his whining.

„Really Seth?“ Dean chuckled highly amused.„You’re such a child when you didn’t get your morning coffee. As i was going to explain to you before you rudely interrupted me.“ Dean made a dramatic pause and Seth rolled his eyes. „The good thing is we have an angel taking care of us. See, Dakota brought this.“ Dean was holding up a bag of food and most importantly coffee.

A broad smile made its way onto Seth face and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. „And you couldn’t have told me that like right after i woke up?“ Seth playfully hit Dean over his head.

„Ouch that hurt.“ Dean complained.

„You deserved that. Our lovely Dakota. She really is my life saver. I will go easy on her later.“ Seth declared.

„Hey that’s totally unfair.“ Dean whined again.

„No, it’s not.“ Seth had to smile about the way Dean absolutely overreacted.

„It is. As a coach you are supposed to treat all of your students equally.“

„But she kept her coach satisfied, unlike my little lunatic here.“ Seth grinned.

„Oh i‘m your little lunatic now? Since when?“ Dean couldn’t help himself, he had to smile back at Seth. Somehow he was insanely proud being called that way by Seth.

„Since like right now?“ Seth asked playfully.

„Oh i show you lunatic, princess.“ Dean grinned wickedly and immediately started tickling Seth like a madman, while Seth was squirming under him in absolute bliss.

„Dean. Dean please stop. I can‘t. My head, my stomach. COFFEE.“ Seth moaned breathless and after a few relentless minutes of tickling Dean stopped.

„So are we good?“ Dean wanted to know.

„Uh-huh. I‘m sorry for... you know what.“ Seth tenderly cuffed Dean.

„No big deal. Here your coffee.“ Dean grinned. „Croissant or sandwich?“

„Croissant.“

„I was hoping you would say that.“ Dean smiled gently at him while Seth grinned back at him in return.

Both men getting themselves comfortable on the bed again, eating their breakfast in mutual silence, stealing secret glances at one another.

An hour later Seth reluctantly grabbed his jeans, preparing himself to leave Dean for the morning. 

„Do you really need to leave? I like your company.“ Dean pouted, while watching Seth working himself into his jeans with interest.

„You’re such a jerk. I actually have a few things to take care of before i head back to the academy and MEET with you again.“ Seth lectured, while being totally happy about the fact that Dean didn’t want him to leave. _Oh_ _god_ _he_ _was_ _acting_ _like_ _this_ _lovesick_ _teenager_ _again_.

„Remember you like me, like really like me.“ Dean reminded Seth.

„And you like me.“ Seth countered.

„So what are we going to do with that fact?“ Dean suddenly got up from the bed and slowly moved closer to Seth gently running the back of his finger alongside Seth’s cheek.

Seth gulped hard, his heart was pounding madly „I don’t know, why don‘t you tell me?“ 

„Hmmm there are plenty of possibilities coming into my mind right now.“ Dean’s finger and his hoarse voice was doing so many things to Seth all at once. His heart felt like it was about to burst, judging by the way it was ferociously pounding in his chest.

„Show me.“ Seth whispered the air between them suddenly thick. Both men longingly stared at each other. Dean‘s hand replaced his finger at Seth cheek and Dean couldn’t believe it, but Seth was leaning into his soft touch. 

„Seth i-i,“ Dean was searching for words as a loud banging at his door interrupted their moment.

„DAMN IT. What the hell is wrong with you people?“ Dean groaned angrily at the door while telling Seth „Don’t move princess. We are not done yet.“ 

As he tore open the door he was greeted by an apologizing and uncomfortable looking Dakota and his dog Moxley.

„I’m so sorry Dean.“ Dakota grinned as he saw a very flustered looking Seth in the back of the room, knowing she definitely interrupted something important. „Hi coach how was the coffee?“ Seth gave her the thumbs up. „Please don’t kill me Dean, but i have an appointment in thirty minutes and dogs aren’t allowed and if i interrupted something, because it definitely looks like it did, i will forever be sorry and i ...“ Dakota continued to babble before Dean stopped her.

„Stop, Dak. Ok?“ That earnt Dean an alarmed look on her face. „Don‘t worry. It really is okay. We missed our little troublemaker here. Thanks for taking care of him and the breakfast. Now get your ass out of here. I didn’t wanna be the reason for you being late.“ Dean reassured her, as he tried to kick her gently out of his room.

„Thanks Deano you’re the best. You too, coach. See you later.“Dakota winked at the boys and was gone as fast as she showed up at Dean’s place.

„So where were we?“ Dean turned his attention back to Seth, but sighed sadly as he saw him hugging and snuggling with his dog again. Their moment was gone. Again.

So instead of finally getting to kiss Seth again Dean found himself following Seth to his door, when Seth suddenly stopped.

„Dean?“

„Yeah?“

„Well e-ehm, just that you know. I remember kissing you yesterday and i...“ Seth mumbled shyly.

„O-oh you did?“ Dean eyed him carefully.

„Yes.“

„And?“

„I liked it and i think you did as well.“ Seth was blushing hard while Dean looked at the man of his dreams in awe. What did that suppose to mean?

„I-i did.“ He admitted, a longing smile on his face.

„Good. See you later at Black and Brave. I won’t go easy on you despite you being pretty cute this morning.“ Seth flirted while getting cold feet’s again as he was about to tell Dean about his feelings.

„Seth, wait.“ Dean said and moved closer to him, staring at him intently.

„Yeah? Dean?“ Seth wondered if Dean wanted to kiss him, his heart once again pounding madly in his chest, but instead Dean stroked his cheek gently.

„Bye, Seth. Can‘t wait to get it on with you later tonight.“ He grinned, but was dying inside because he wanted nothing more than to grab Seth and have his way with him right next on his bed. He wondered what it was that was holding them both back?

„Bye, Dean.“ Seth was a mess, his eyes darting from Dean to his bed and back. Should he just grab him and getting it on with him on that comfortable bed? He wanted Dean, there was no doubt anymore, yet something still was holding him back. 

Back in his car Seth found himself smiling like a madman as he recalled this conversation in his head over and over again and the way Dean looked at him after his confession, while driving home. He dreaded this, because he had to have a conversation with his girlfriend and he hoped that she wasn’t going to hate him for what he was about to do.

* * *

The remaining week went on pretty good for both men. Their flirting intensified and it felt like it was just a matter of time until they finally become a real thing.

Right now Seth and Dean once again were facing each other in the ring, leaving themselves and the rest of the students breathless for complete different reasons. Dean and Seth couldn’t hide their smiles while they wrestled each other. To everybody watching them working in the ring it felt like the wrestling world just waited for the two to finally meet.

„Dak answer me honestly is HE trying to kill me on purpose? Have you seen what he was wearing today? That grey sweatpants and no shirt at all?“ Dean sighed, he had a really hard time concentrating today because Seth looked absolutely stunning today and he had been around Dean the entire training session.

„Stop complaining and instead of dancing around each other you should take the next logical step.“

„Like if i didn’t know that, but you still haven’t answered my question.“ Dean was acting stubborn and Dakota knew he wouldn‘t let this one pass unanswered.

„Yes he is doing that on purpose. His puppy eyes were focussed on you the entire night.“

„God i almost wanted to jump him tonight in that ring. When i had him in that sleeperhold i got hard. Oh god, do you think he noticed? I don’t think i can hold myself back any longer. I want him so much. Last night i dreamt about him screaming my name. Now that‘s all i can think about.“ Dean threw his head back at the wall behind him as he continued to whine about his situation.

„Just tell him how you feel and you guys will be fine.“

„You think?“

„Yes, why else would he broke up with his girlfriend if it wasn’t for you?“

„I’m not that important to him.“ Dean insisted.

„Would you shut up already? Everyone with eyes in their heads agrees with me that he has it bad for you. Even Marek knows. And besides the coach had a boner tonight as well, i’m surprised you didn’t notice that.“

„I-i didn’t n-notice. You’re sure?“ Dean blushed.

„Dean i‘m NOT talking with you about boners. God grief. You guys really need to talk and release some steam. And if Seth isn’t doing the first step, you should do it. I don’t know maybe he‘s just shy.“ Dakota was slowly getting frustrated. These two men were going to be the death of her.

„Seth and shy?“ Dean eyed her sceptically.

„I wouldn’t picture you as shy as well, but here we are.“

„There’s a difference between shy and SHY.“

„Whatever Dean. Just ask him out already.“

„Whom should he asked out?“ Seth suddenly wanted to know.

„Damn it coach don’t sneak around like that. Dean feels lonely and needs some company and he was too shy for asking you.“ Dakota told Seth, while Dean shot daggers at her.

Seth laughed „Dean and shy? That’s a good one. Hey why don’t we head for some pizza and then movies? There’s this movie i‘m dying to watch, but haven’t had the time so far. Would you like joining me?“ Seth beamed at Dean and Dakota was already forgotten.

„Yeah would love to as long as there are no ghosts involved and i am going to pay for the pizza then, alright?“ Dean beamed back at Seth.

Seth sighed, because he wanted nothing more than to invite Dean „Ok, if you insist.“

Dakota was just shaking her head. These two lovesick idiots really were going to be the death of her, if they didn‘t get together soon.

* * *

Later that night Dean and Seth were walking through the quiet streets of Davenport after their movie night had ended. Seth had insisted to accompany Dean, who had to walk Moxley before he could call it a night, just because of the main reason that he wanted to spend as much time with Dean as he could without looking too suspicious.

„I really had a great time tonight Dean.“ Seth told Dean.

„Yeah that movie was fun and that local pizza was awesome. Iowa isn’t as bad as people are claiming it is.“ Dean chuckled.

„That’s what i keep telling everyone. Thank you for that.“ Seth smiled genuinely.

„I‘m really going to miss this place once i graduated the wrestling academy.“ Dean sighed.

„That’s a great way of ruining the moment, Deano.“ Seth told him looking really sad all of the sudden.

„So does it mean you’re going to miss your most talented student?“ Dean grinned, but his eyes were telling a complete different story. There was pure sadness in their expression.

„Of course i would. I mean i-i you’re my lunatic and i‘m yo-your....“ Seth stuttered still trying to find the courage to tell Dean something important.

„Princess? Yeah right i almost forgot.“ Dean grinned. Seth lightly punched him into his side.

There was a long moment of silence, while Seth still fought with his inner demonsbefore a suddenly very excited Dean shouted „Whoa look there is a county fair coming to Davenport. I haven’t been to one since i was a kid.“

„You’re kidding, right? Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of Davenport‘s famous fair until now?“ Seth stared at him in disbelief.

„Nope. Is it cool?“

„Cool? That’s the understatement of the year. It’s pretty awesome and huge. I haven’t been able to visit it for a couple of years now. You know road life and all, but yeah it’s pretty cool.“ Seth explained him.

„Awesome.“ Dean stared at the poster.

„So eh would you like to go with me then?“ Seth asked shyly.

„You serious? Of course i would like to go with you.“ Dean told him excited. „Nothing more fun than hanging out with you.“

„Then we have a date.“ A very enraptured Seth looked at Dean radiant with happiness.

„Yes. A date.“ Dean beamed, suddenly jumping up and down the street.

„You‘re absolutely crazy, man.“ Seth was laughing his head off. Dean truly was special.

* * *

It was Monday and it was the day the Black and Brave students were going to visit Raw in Des Moines. And what a show it was. It had been so much fun. The students were booing, cheering and simply enjoying their trip to what was everyone‘s professed goal once they graduate Seth and Marek’s wrestling academy: becoming a pro wrestler one day.

After the show was over Seth had invited them backstage for an exclusive behind the scenes tour. He himself had a Meet and Greet and he wanted his students to see how complex life on the road was going to be.

Dean however had been so impressed with the camaraderie between most of the wrestlers that he wanted nothing more than to be a part of this one day. He watched everyone hugging and welcoming back Seth.

„And you are who?“ A soft voice asked him while his eyes were still glued to Seth.

„Huh? Oh are you talking to me? I‘m sorry, i wasn‘t listening.“ Dean blushed looking straight into the eyes of a pretty blonde smiling at him.

„I see, well I‘m Renee by the way.“ The blonde winked at him.

„Dean. Nice to meet you.“ He shyly grinned while reaching out his hand to greet her.

„You’re too cute. I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new on the roster?“ She asked him.

That had Dean laughing „No, just a student of the game. But i plan on becoming one.“ He proudly told her.

Renee grinned and touched his biceps. “Well judging by these strong arms i predict you may have a future here.“ She giggled. Dean was getting a little annoyed by her attitude. She clearly was hitting on him and he wasn’t having it, but he didn’t wanna cause Seth any trouble so he played along with her.

Seth however didn’t like what he saw. He knew Renee and her intentions. He had noticed her following Dean almost the entire night now and seemingly was looking for what it seemed like the right moment to make her move. That moment, this was obvious now, had come and Seth was more than ready to interfere. Not with him and not tonight.

„Well look who we got here. If it isn’t Renee Young. And i see you haven‘t changed one bit during the last couple of month. Your fangs already onto your next victim?“Seth made his way over to where Dean and Renee had been chatting for quite awhile now. He secretly watched them and he couldn’t help himself, he didn’t like seeing Dean with this woman.

„Seth. I see you‘re still the same asshole like were before you got injured.“ Renee bawled out at Seth, while Dean became more and more uncomfortable. He never had seen this side of Seth and he wondered what was going on with his friend.

„Keep your hands off of my student or we have a problem. A huge problem.“ Seth shot daggers at her.

„Take it easy Seth.“ Renee was holding up her hands. „What‘s eating you? Dean looks like a man who can easily stand up for himself, am i right?“ She took a look at Dean who remained quiet. „Oh. OHHH. Now i see. Seth switched sides. Sorry guys, if you excuse me. Nia over there is waving for me. Seth, hopefully i see you more later than sooner. And Dean you can call me every time, if you need a hand.“ She winked at him and left both guys dumbfounded.

„So what was that?“ Seth asked Dean angrily.

„Renee Young, i guess.“ Dean grinned sheepishly, shrugging with his shoulders.

„I know that woman. She is bad news. What did she want from you?“

„Wasn’t that obvious?“

„...“

„Seth, hey what is your problem? Wait, don’t tell me you are actually jealous?“

„No i‘m not jealous. Why should i be? You can fuck the hell you want.“

„Wow. Just wow. Why do you think i’m looking for a fuck? Do you think i‘m that easy?“ Dean tried to remain calm, but he was getting angry now himself.

„I don’t know. Why don’t you enlighten me?“ Seth challenged him.

„You know what, Seth? Fuck you. After the last couple of weeks I thought we had something special, but i see you now. I‘m just your little student.“ Dean shouted at him.

„No. I-i just...“

„What Seth? Can you for once tell me what’s going on with you and i?“

„Dean. I-i...it’s complicated.“

„I see. Well i think i‘m at the catering. See you later.“

Dean stormed away tears in his eyes.

„Wait Dean. DEAN. WAIT. I didn’t mean to ... FUCK.“ Seth fist hit the wall right next to him and it hurt. What was he thinking of accusing Dean. He wanted to chase after him and get things right again, but unfortunately he had this Meet and Greet with a Make a Wish kid, so he wasn‘t able to do anything right now. Seth cursed. Why was he always such a stupid idiot when he was jealous. Why was he so afraid to share his feelings for Dean. Why was everything so complicated? He wouldn’t get any answers now. Dean had to wait for now.

Meanwhile Dean had run into Dakota who witnessed the entire little drama between them. She hugged a cleary on the verge of tears Dean trying to comfort him. „You know that he only said those words, because he was jealous, right?“

„I‘m just his little student.“ Dean sobbed, a single tear ran down his cheek.

„You’re not and you know it.“ Dakota tried to talk sense into her friend.

„I am...“

„No you’re not Dean. See that’s what happens if you dance around each other for too long without telling him how you feel. Misunderstanding and miscommunication.“ She patted his back gently.

„I-i...“ Dean sobbed again.

„Go after him. Grab him. Kiss him. Have your way with him. Just do something about it, before you are going to regret it, ok?“

„I just can’t. I don’t think he’s ready for this.“

„Good grief Dean. Make him ready for it.“

„But i don’t wanna ruin his career.“

„You’re just as worse as Seth. Why would you ruin his career for god‘s sake?“

„Nobody wants to see an openly gay or bisexual wrestler.“

„Says who?“

„You know what i mean Dak. Seth is better off without me.“

„Damn it Dean. Would you just stop with this BS and talk to Seth ABOUT your feelings and ABOUT how Seth feels about everything before you are jumping at conclusions?“

„Seth made it pretty clear to me, if you ask me. Now would you excuse me, i’m at the catering.“ And with that Dean just stormed away.

„Dean no. Just don’t be so stubborn.“ Dakota sighed. These two lovesick men just were driving her slowly crazy. However she was absolutely sure that once they finally managed to have that talk everything would work out and if not, she would try to do anything to give these two beautiful men their well deserved happy end.

* * *

The next couple of days were difficult. Seth tried to make things right with Dean again and offered him a heartfelt apology, but Dean as stubborn as he sometimes was simply refused it, causing Seth to explode once again. 

The drama went on for a couple of days and both men were absolutely miserable, because they missed each other so bad and were wondering why they were in this messy dead-end situation in the first place.

Currently Seth was sitting in a corner of his coffee shop and was fuming. Fuming because of jealousy as he kept watching this guy hitting on Dean for like twenty minutes now. He didn’t like it and the fact that this guy made Dean laugh didn’t make him feel any better. He absolutely hated this jerk ogle at his Dean.

„What’s up boss?“ His barista carefully asked him as she brought him his usual order, coffee, water and tea, which he liked to drink before heading to his wrestling academy. „You look ready to kill someone if i‘m being honest here.“

„Who is this guy?“ 

„Excuse me?“

„The guy over there swarming all over Dean for the last twenty minutes.“

„Oh you mean Thomas? He is a mechanic and pretty cute. He is trying to get a date with Dean.“ The barista informed Seth.

„Uh-huh.“ Seth tried to act uninterested, but everyone could clearly see through this facade.

„Did you know that he was the one that fixed Dean’s car on his first day here in Davenport? How cute is that?“

„Very cute.“ Seth hissed sarcastically.

„I hope Dean is going to agree. I don’t know why, but the last couple of days he was so down. Tommy really seemed to be good for him. Just look at them.“ The barista told Seth.

„I think i‘m done here.“ Seth informed her.

„But what about your order?“

„You can give it to the two lovebirds over there if you want. I don’t care.“ Seth paid and stormed out of his coffee shop not willing to witness Dean flirting with another guy any longer. What he didn’t notice was the sad and longing look onto Dean’s face as he left.

„Damn it Seth, i was just kidding. Maybe i massively exaggerated things. Damn i guess i need to tell Dakota that our plan didn’t work out the way we wanted to.“ She sighed sadly.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Even inside the Black and Brave academy the mood was different on this day. Seth being in the foul mood that he was, was stretching his students to the limit. He wasn’t exactly unfair but very demanding.

„So buddy now that the kids are busy, can you tell me what’s wrong?“ Marek cautiously asked Seth as he made his way over to where Seth currently was hiding from Dean.

„Nothing.“

„Yeah right. Keep telling me that any longer and we two are going to meet inside that damn ring.“

„You won’t have any chance since i‘m a pro and you‘re retired.“

„Oh so my asshole friend decided to make his return, huh?“ Marek wasn’t impressed. He knew Seth and usually he acted like that if he was feeling down and heartbroken.

„I’m sorry Marek. Just some weird stuff going on.“ Seth apologized.

„Dean stuff?“

„Why does everything about me has to be linked with Dean nowadays?“

„Because you didn’t seem very sad after you broke up with your lady to be honest. So i figure since you and Dean were almost inseparable lately and now you both look miserable as hell and Dean is only a shadow of himself inside this ring that’s why. Either you tell me what’s going on or you two figure it out. And that quickly.“ Marek talked insistently to Seth.

Seth sighed distressed „I messed up big time, Marek.“

„Nothing new.“

„Seriously, i saw Dean and Renee backstage in Des Moines and i simply lost it.“

„Yeah Renee seems to have that power over you. So she was playing her usual games with him, i figure?“ Marek assumed and Seth nodded.

„Yeah and i was an ass and now everything is just different. Dean won’t listen to me and now it looks like he‘s dating someone else.“ Seth poured out his heart to his best friend.

„Wait a second, you mean Dean Ambrose, the guy that has only eyes for you since the moment he arrived here is dating someone else?“ Marek was truly shocked.

„Maggie told me. He‘s a mechanic and Dean seems to like him.“

„God Seth you’re so stupid.“

„Excuse me?“ Seth looked at Marek with a hurt expression. „Well you haven’t seen them together now have you? I did and...“ Seth shouted at him as quietly as he could.

„In fact i had. And your boy Dean, if you finally have the guts to tell him about your feelings, nicely told this guy to go to hell, because he wasn’t interested. So much for dating someone else. Sometimes i wonder what is really going on in that big, stubborn head of yours.“ Marek shook his head.

„You’re kidding, right? Don‘t make fun of me.“ Seth pleaded.

„Why would i? I‘m your best friend and i like Dean. I just saw the two outside as i parked my car. Dean obviously has broken yet another heart.“ Marek grinned as he looked at his suddenly hopeful looking friend again.

„So you think there’s still a chance?“ Seth wanted to know.

„There’s still a chance, as long as you two finally talk about it damn it. Speaking of. Look who just came by.“ He pointed into the direction of the main entrance and Seth groaned inwardly. _What_ _did_ _she_ _want_ _here_ _all_ _of_ _a_ _sudden?_

Dean however had overheard Seth and Marek’s last words as he made his way back into the ring. Then he spotted Seth ex-girlfriend entering the academy. What did she want now? Were Marek and Seth talking about her? Could they try to get back together now that Dean doesn’t want anything to do with Seth. A desperate Dean was watching them closely. He felt depressed, lonely and just sad. How did everything turned into this mess so quickly? Why did he have to act like a premature child? All he ever wanted was Seth and now it looks like he would never have him.

A totally distracted Dean watched Seth and his former girlfriend seemingly agreeing on something from the corner of his eye. He wondered what that was all about and the next thing that happened was that Dean was in the ring noticing Seth eyes suddenly widening as he looked at him. A loud „Dean look out. Oh shit.“ left Seth mouth, but it was too late. The last thing Dean remembered was the panicked expression on Seth‘s face and then everything went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that - mean - cliffhanger. I know, but i just couldn‘t help myself. And yes, i promise, we‘re getting to this talk (at some point). And it really will be worth it, that i can tell you ;). I hope you still like this story, because it somehow became very special to me as well. See you at chapter 7.


	7. Confession time

Seth was pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, where Dean was currently being evaluated for a concussion.

Seth sighed heavily, desperately running his hands through his hair, while the picture of a knocked out Dean lying in the middle of the ring was playing inside of his head in a never ending loop ever since he arrived here. How did he let it happen so far? Why were they even fighting? What if something serious had happened to Dean? Why is nobody talking to him?

„The doctor said, he had suffered a light concussion and needs to stay here over night. If there are no complications he will be able to go home tomorrow.“ Marek informed Seth who jumped startled as his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

Seth sighed in relief looking terrible lost.

„Don‘t worry Seth, he is going to be okay.“ Marek reassured his concerned friend.

„This is all my fault.“ Seth blamed himself.

„No it’s not and you know it.“

„If it wasn’t for us and this stupid fight that we had, that accident would have never happened.“

„That were a lot of if’s. Don’t you think?“

„No, if something serious had happened to him i would never forgive myself. I‘m his coach, Marek, goddamn it. It is my duty to prevent situations like this. None of my students should end up in a hospital bed. None of them. I failed Marek and he‘s hurt now. I won’t ever forget seeing him lying there unconscious.“ Seth sobbed.

„Seth. _Seth_. Sssshhhh. I know and it’s okay buddy. He is going to be alright.“ Marek embraced his shaking friend trying to calm him down. It wasn’t really working. „He asked for you, you know?“ Marek informed him.

„He wants to see me?“Seth repeated surprised.

„Of course he wants to see you. What did you expect?“

„I-i don’t know. Maybe that i‘m the last person in this world he wants to see?“ Seth assumed.

„Seth, buddy. I don’t know what is going on with the two of you, but let me tell you this. I have never seen you acting as stupid as you currently do. This guy in this room over there.“ Marek pointed at a door. „Do you know what his first words were once he woke up?“ Seth stared at his friend. „Where is Seth and is he okay? If that isn’t telling you that this guy for some reasons deeply cares for you, then i don’t know.“

„You think he cares?“ Seth still didn‘t seem to believe his friend.

„Yes i think he does, but you guys really need to talk. Just like i told you yesterday. It’s obvious that he’s in love with you.“ Marek told a diffident Seth.

„I-i think i‘m in love with him, too.“ Seth shyly admitted.

„That‘s a start. You should let him know that.“

„I don’t know if i can. If i‘m ready.“

„Why don’t you try then? You were never one to be afraid of something.“

„I just don’t know.“

„Baby steps Seth. Baby steps. And now go. Dean is waiting for you.“ Marek gently pushed Seth towards the door of Dean’s room.

„ _Go_ _get_ _him._ “ Marek whispered to himself, shaking his head about these two fools.

* * *

Seth hesitantly opened the door to Dean’s room. Dean’s eyes were on him the moment he heard Seth open the door and the softness in Dean’s eyes as well as the little smile on his face shook Seth to his core. 

„Hey.“ Seth said sheepishly while grabbing the chair next to Dean’s bed.

„Hi.“ Dean blinked, reaching out after Seth’s hand. Seth took it immediately. „You scared the shit out of me. Don’t you ever do something stupid like that ever again, alright?“ Dean slightly nodded, running his thumb in circles over Seth’s hand.

There was a long moment of silence before Seth coughed slightly. „Ehm so how are you feeling?“

„My head hurts.“ Dean complained causing Seth to laugh.

„My head would hurt too, if i had taken a bump like that.“ Both men looked at each other and started laughing hysterically at the same time.

„I know i have this slight concussion, but didn’t we have kinda the same conversation like a couple of weeks ago?“ Dean wondered aloud.

„Yeah, but the circumstances on that day were far more comfortable than right now.“ Seth mumbled a guilty expression on his face.

„Seth don‘t...“ Dean started as he saw the look on Seth’s face.

„Look, i‘m so sorry about that accident. You shouldn‘t be here. Everything is my fault.“ Seth looked away in shame.

„Sssshhh stop it, alright? It was ALL my fault, okay? Seth. Hey look at me.“ Dean sounded desperate and Seth turned his head again while Dean kept tugging at his hand to get his attention again. „You listen to me here. It was all my fault. I got distracted in that ring, because i couldn’t concentrate and then it happened. Nothing you couldn’t do about it. Alright?“ A distraught Dean tried to reassure Seth.

„But if i...“ Seth started again.

„I WAS JEALOUS ALRIGHT NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP.“ A seemingly upset Dean shouted at Seth, while Seth just stared at Dean dumbfounded.

„...“

„Seeing you with her again after o-ou-our fight at Raw.“ Dean babbled, before Seth’s finger shushed him.

„It meant nothing, okay? She was preparing her move back to Texas and asked me to take care of the dog, while she had to organize things. You know how annoying that dog can be.“ Seth had to grin. „There’s absolutely no reason for you to be jealous. You got that?“ Seth told Dean, who could only nod.

„I-i‘m sorry.“ Dean mumbled suddenly feeling ashamed of himself.

„If anyone should be sorry than it should be me for being such an asshole to you after Raw. I knew how excited you were to visit the show and i ruined your trip.“ Seth told Dean.

„No.“

„Of course! And you were right, i was jealous. I can explain everything, if you like to listen to me?“ Seth whispered. His voice sounded insecure and Dean felt the need to give Seth‘s hand a squeeze.

Seth smiled at Dean’s gentle gesture and took a deep breath while he continued. „You know Renee and i we had some history. History i’d rather forget.“

„I figured that. Go on.“ Dean encouraged him.

„So back at my rookie days she used to hit at me, like she did with you. I snubbed her. She couldn’t take it and denounced me to management. To cut a long story short, I got into trouble with the bosses and it took me some time to prove my innocence. However now i’m considered as difficult backstage and there‘s nothing i can do about it. Seeing her with you brought all these bad memories back and i guess, i simply saw red. I shouldn’t have said what i said back then. I‘m sorry, Dean.“ Seth looked at Dean after he got it all off his chest.

„Wow i can’t believe this. Damn Seth i’m so sorry. What a bitch. You should have told me that in the first place.“ Dean understood now and he felt so ashamed for overreacting on that night.

Seth sighed. „I know, i don’t know why i didn‘t.“

„You’re a such an idiot, man. So that’s why we didn’t talk with each other for days? Because a girl couldn’t handle not getting into your pants and tried to get into mine, which obviously you couldn’t handle?“ Dean grinned and hit Seth on his head.

„Ouch. I guess i deserved that.“ Seth said sheepishly and Dean thought that he never looked more adorable than in this very moment.

„So everything fine with us again?“ Dean asked because he needed to know this.

„If you can forgive me for acting like an asshole, i guess then that’s a yes.“ Seth smiled shyly, his ears red and Dean fell more for him.

„You know i already did. I was just having some personal issues with myself.“ Dean admitted.

„Wanna share this with me?“ Seth asked cautiously. „You know, i‘m always there for you, if you want to talk.“

„Nah, maybe another time if that’s okay with you.“ Dean whispered now shyly himself and Seth couldn’t help himself as he tenderly stroked through Dean‘s hair.

„That’s okay.“ Both men fell into a mutual silence again, while Seth continued to caress Dean’s head. Dean had to close his eyes not wanting to give away his strong feelings for Seth that he was feeling in this very moment.

„So i was right that night. You were jealous. And if looks could kill my friendly mechanic would be dead by now.“ Dean whispered still enjoying the sensations Seth gentle touch was giving him.

„Yeah.“ Seth admitted, his voice raw. „But you were jealous, too.“ Seth pointed out weakly.

„Uh-huh. So what does that mean for us?“ Dean asked suddenly, his voice as raw as Seth’s and his heart was suddenly beating fast.

Seth stopped caressing Dean, his hand moved onto Dean’s cheek instead, while his thumb moved tenderly over his lips now. Dean’s heart was about to explode and he nearly moaned out at Seth’s careful and soft touch. Seth leaned himself closer to Dean. _Was_ _it_ _finally_ _happening?_ _Seth_ _and_ _him?_ „That means,“ Seth was so close to Dean thatDean could feel his hot breath on his lips making him shiver all over „that we, like you s-said have something special. I-i-i want us t-t-take the next....“. 

„So Mr. Ambrose.“ Some eager nurse entered the room and Seth backed away from him startled causing Dean to groan out loud. _No_ _not_ _again_. _No_ , _no_ , _no_.

„Oh i’m so sorry, i didn‘t know you got a visitor.“ The nurse grinned at the two flustered men and came towards Dean‘s bed „The doc told me to check on you every hour and to make sure you are going to take these pills. „If you excuse us for a second cutie pie.“ That was addressed at Seth who‘s face had been as red as a tomato since the feisty nurse had entered the room.

Dean stared helplessly at Seth secretly begging him to stay.

„Can i stay here if i’m being nice and let you do your thing?“ Seth asked the busy nurse, watching Dean visibly relaxing at his words.

„Don’t worry, hon, i won’t harm your precious one.“ She grinned at Seth and then glanced at Dean. Both men looked like two teenager caught in the act. „Yeah, you can stay, but don’t tell the doc or i might run into trouble.“ She winked at both men and didn’t have it in her heart to kick Seth out of the room. These two seemed totally smitten with each other and she must have interrupted a seemingly important moment so the least thing she could do was this.

„God you two are really cute. How long have you been together?“ She wanted to know and both men blushed hard. „Oh i see. I‘m sorry. Mr. Ambrose if you please sit up.“

Under the watchful eyes of Seth the check up went on for about fifteen minutes and by the looks of it the nice but seemingly never stop talking nurse was getting on Dean’s nerves.

Once she finally was gone, Dean sighed heavily. „God, i thought she would never leave.“

„Yeah. I swear another one of her „cutie pie‘s“ and i would have left you, puppy eyes or not.“ Seth told him dead earnest.

„How dare you, CUTIE PIE.“ Dean complained while he mimicked the nurse with a shit eating grin on his face.

„Oh i see you’re doing already better.“ Seth noticed with such a soft expression on his face that Dean suddenly didn’t want him gone. Dean had never felt anything like what he felt for Seth in his entire life, yet he still hadn’t any clue if there was a real chance of them getting together.

„You know my head still hurts, but you being here makes it a little better.“ Dean told Seth truthfully.

Seth sighed sadly. “Speaking of it’s getting late. You should rest your head now, alright? I’ll come and pick you up tomorrow then, okay?“

„NO! PLEASE STAY.“ Dean frantically had been grabbing Seth’s arm and was clinging onto him for dear life.

„Dean. Hey it’s just a hospital and in about nine hours i will be back and we are out of here.“ Seth tried to calm his suddenly panicked friend.

„Can‘t you stay here tonight?“ Dean begged.

„I fear this isn’t allowed.“ Seth sighed.

„Please!“ Dean desperately whispered. „I am scared of hospitals.“ Dean explained embarrassed.

„Seriously?“ Seth eyed his all of a sudden frightened friend, who nodded madly and went soft. „Okay if it makes you feel better then i‘m going to stay by your side tonight.“

Dean exhaled relieved. „Would you lay down beside me?“ Dean asked him hesitantly.

Seth wondered what was going on with his friend and if that had to do with his concussion, but he figured he shouldn’t stress Dean so he took off his shoes and laid down beside Dean, who immediately snuggled into his arms and whispered „Thank you.“

„You’re welcome, but one day you need to tell me that story as well, alright?“ He whispered into Dean’s ear as he began caressing his hair again. That gesture seemed to relax Dean and his cuddly self touched Seth‘s heart in a way that he was close to tears. „I will i promise. Can you do this a little more?“ Dean asked sweetly.

„You mean this?“ Another gentle caress and Dean moaned content. „Uh-huh. So nice.“ He slowly drifted off into sleep while Seth whispered calming words into his ear. „That’s alright. Now sleep and take a rest my sweet lunatic.“

„Your lunatic.“ Dean smiled and repeated Seth’s words already half asleep from the pills the nurse gave to him earlier. „I like that, your lunatic.“

„Shhhsss baby. Sleep.“ Seth kissed Dean’s head and smiled as Dean finally closed his eyes.

Seth however was in deep trouble, because he never felt anything that strong, as what he felt for the man that he cradled in his arms, ever before.

* * *

Dean woke up early the next morning and had to smile once he realized that he was still in Seth’s arms. 

He looked up at Seth, who was sleeping peacefully looking beyond beautiful like this. Dean carefully got onto his left elbow not wanting to wake him up. He wanted to watch this sleeping beauty for a little longer. Soon watching wasn’t good enough and Dean started to stroke Seth‘s cheek gently. Dean sighed. „You’re so goddamn gorgeous, Seth. Do you know that? So gorgeous. I would do anything if it means you smile at me like you used to before we had that stupid fight.“ Dean vowed as he suddenly got distracted by the soft moan of his name coming from Seth. _Was_ _he_ _already_ _awake?_ He took a closer look. _Nope_ _definitely_ _still_ _asleep_. Seth moaned his name softly again. Wait was Seth dreaming about him?

„Hmm, Dean. Yes like this. Dean.“ Seth whispered sound asleep. Yes he definitely was dreaming about him. The thought of Seth having a dream that might even be a sex dream was doing things to Dean’s mind that he was having a hard time to process everything. „Oh god Dean.“ Seth cried out and Dean needed to end this, because he wasn’t so sure if he could keep his hands to himself if Seth continued to moan his name like this.

„Seth, hey princess wake up.“ Dean gently shook Seth who woke with a start. „Dean? What? O-ohh.“ Seth was blushing so hard that Dean just knew he had a sex dream. A sex dream with him in it and it made Dean insanely happy as stupid as this thought was. „Did you sleep well? Any nice dreams?“ He grinned wickedly at his friend who in the meantime had turned deeply red. „I-i don’t know what you’re talking about.“ Seth stuttered, while he kept staring at Dean with such a longing in his eyes that it meant his dream must have been really a good one.

„I‘m sorry for waking you up, but there had been noise on the floor and i figure THE NURSE is coming soon, so if you want to get up and get yourself cleaned up, now would be a good time for that.“ Dean informed Seth who still seemed to be a little confused. „Thanks man.“ He slowly stumbled out of the bed stopping in his movements and turned back to look at Dean concerned. „How are you feeling?“ Seth had himself under control again and the first thing he wanted to know was how Dean was doing.

That alone made Dean’s heart beating faster and the fact that Seth had a noticeable boner. This was nearly all too much for him. „Good, my head no longer hurts. Okay maybe just a little. I‘m positive i can get out of here as soon as they are done with their medical check.“

„Mr. Ambrose. Good morning. How are we feeling today.“ The nurse sang as she entered the room with two other nurses and the doctor. Thankfully Seth made it into Dean’s bathroom just in time.

* * *

„So you’re ready to leave?“ Seth broadly grinned seeing how impatient Dean was.

„I cannot get out of here fast enough.“ Dean proclaimed. „Let’s go. You can drop me off at my apartment.“ 

„No way. You’re staying with me tonight.“ Seth insisted.

„Seth. Look i‘m fine. I don’t need a mother hen taking care of me.“ Dean was trying to make his position clear to Seth, but his friend wasn‘t having it.

„But i already made plans for today.“ Seth looked disappointed and Dean’s heart melted.

„Plans? When? During your time in the bathroom or what?“ Seth rolled his eyes and Dean smirked. „You just want to beat me up in one of your stupid video games, am i right?“ Dean had to laugh.

„Firstly they are not stupid. And secondly yeah that was ONE plan. Come on Deano, let me at least take care of you for this one day. You own me that, alright?“ 

„Seth i thought, we were _clear_ that it wasn‘t your fault.“ Dean sighed.

„But i wanna do this. And i want to cook for you.“ Seth pouted, which made Dean chuckle.

„Can you even cook?“

„It can’t be that hard.“ 

„Seth.“

„Deanoooooo. So what do you say. Let me be your nurse for one day. Come on.“ 

„Okay you can be. But don’t overdo it, alright?“ 

„I promise.“ 

„Then let’s get out of here.“ 

* * *

 

Seth had pampered Dean all day long and as much as Dean loved being in center of Seth’s attention, he needed a break or he was about to go insane. 

„Seth would you stop for a second and just sit down with me?“ Dean groaned in frustration as a hyperactive Seth took the dishes from the table of his living room, where they just finished a nice and to Dean’s surprise tasty dinner. Seth really seemed to be a man full of many different talents.

„Just putting this stuff into the dishwasher.“ Seth shouted back from out of the kitchen.

He was back in no time and jumped with a loud thud onto the couch to sit beside Dean. „You’re so extra childish tonight.“ 

„Oh am i?“ Seth giggled.

„You’re, but it is kinda cute, so it’s okay.“ Dean glanced up at Seth who kept staring at Dean with a serious expression on his face.

„Something wrong?“ Dean asked confused.

„Nah, just remembered that tonight is Smackdown and i was told Ziggler is winning my IC-title today.“ 

„Spoiler alert! Hello?“ Dean tried to act annoyed, but failed once he saw Seth’s sad eyes.

„You know, someone has to carry that title you know? It had been vacant for far too long now. And i’m sure you are going to win that title back. You’re way better than Ziggler. I know, because i watched your entire career.“

„You’re too nice, but the reality is i‘m not anywhere as near at that title or that show than i want to be. This damn injury. It took so much longer to heal than i expected.“ Seth sounded so frustrated.

„I’m sure once you’re cleared it won‘t be long for you to be that top guy again.“ Dean told Seth. „Besides the fans are already missing your cocky ass. I read it all over the internet. Just look on Instagram, Twitter and all those strange places.“

„I can‘t believe you went to social media.“ Seth stared at Dean in utter shock.

„Don‘t look so shocked. Search for thereallunatic. I already am following you.“ Dean smirked.

„Why didn’t you tell me?“ Seth had to laugh. Dean was something special.

„BECAUSE we haven’t talked for days.“

„Good point.“

„It’s nevertheless a weird place. Did you know that according to the internet Ziggler had sex with Sunny for seven hours?“

Seth just lost it and couldn’t stop laughing.

„First of all eww. She even told people his fucking game is left sided, you know. What does that even mean?“ Dean wondered still curious about that part.

„Dean would you please stop.“ Seth was almost rolling on the floor laughing, tears in his eyes and Dean inwardly smiled at how easy it was to cheer up Seth and make him forget things.

„Okay okay. Told you it’s a weird place, but i really want to know if that is true.“

„Well i don’t. Thanks for the vivid movie playing in my head now every time i‘m going to see him.“ Seth complained.

„You’re welcome. Should i search for your name then instead?“

„God noooo.“ 

„So there is something to find then?“ Dean’s interest had been caught.

„Nah, well i guess yes? See there is always some kind of ringrat spreading gossip. I had my hook-ups, because sometimes you simply need a fuck to release some of that pressure. But living and traveling on the road isn’t just sex and work like some of these girls are implying. And you really learn to appreciate healthy relationships. Ringrats aren‘t doing it for me anymore. I want more than just a fuck with some stranger that post about it online. And not everyone of the boys and girls are like that, believe me.“ Seth explained Dean who had been glued onto his words.

„So you have become a hermit then?“

„Dean. I swear why are we even talking about this?“

„Wrong answer princess, i search your name then.“ He waggled with his phone in front of Seth.

„Give me that thing.“ Seth reached over trying to grab Dean’s phone, but Dean was quicker and both men find themselves wrestling for the small device on Seth’s couch until Dean changed tactics again and started tickling Seth with the expected effect. Seth was squirming in joy.

They were still going at it, with Seth straddling on Dean’s thighs as Marek arrived at Seth’s home with two dogs in tow.

„I see you guys are having fun.“ Marek‘s amused voice echoed through the room as the two little fur balls barked with excitement and jumped onto the couch immediately after Marek unleashed the dogs.

„Marek. Hey.“ Seth greated his friend, his face deeply red. „Boys?“ He caressed Moxley and Prince who both tried to get his attention, licking his face, waggling madly their tails while Seth was laughing in amusement.

„Hey what about me?“ Dean pouted disappointed about being completely abandoned.

„Trust me Dean. In terms of animals you can‘t compete with Seth. Not at all. They just love this guy and i have no idea why.“ Marek laughed, but was catching the cushion Seth threw after him.

„Shut up, idiot. Thanks for bringing them over. I can‘t believe these two troublemakers actually get along.“ Seth noted amazed.

„They seemed to have found a mutual agreement.“ Marek explained to both men.

„Looks like it.“ Seth smiled happily now that he had all of his loved ones around him. „You wanna grab a beer and play some video games with us?“ Seth asked him.

„Why not? Dean?“ Marek looked at the other man, not wanting to interrupt their little whatever that was what they were having.

„Sure, you know Sethie here is getting tired of me beating his ass in something he claims to be very good at.“ Dean grinned broadly.

„Shut up, Dean. Marek, sit down. I get you a beer. Come on boys.“ Dean and Marek smiled at each other while watching the dogs following Seth.

„Good to see you doing okay again.“ Marek then told Dean. „We all had been worried, but he had been the worst. You know he may act tough, but on the inside he’s a real softie.“ 

„Yeah, i think i understand. Thanks coach. I didn’t want to worry you guys.“ Dean blushed not used to people caring about him.

„You know. It’s also good to see you two on the same page again. You really mean a lot to him, i hope you know that.“

„He means a lot to me too, but things are kinda complicated. I somehow am not able to break through these inner walls he had himself surrounded with.“ Dean sighed.

„Give him a little more time, Dean. He’s getting there. Trust me i know him. It’s gonna be worth the wait.“ Dean nodded his attention back onto Seth once he made his way back into the living room.

The guys had a fun night together and WWE and the IC-title were completely forgotten as Seth got on a roll and beat everybody.

The next morning Dean found Seth hurriedly packing his suitcase. „Geez man. What’s all that noise? What are you doing?“ 

„I totally forgot that i have a signing tomorrow in Detroit. I already missed my early flight, so would you drive me to the airport?“ Seth looked at Dean, who seemed somehow disillusioned with hearing about Seth leaving him.

„Oh.“ was the only thing Dean could say. He knew it was foolish, but he didn’t want Seth to leave him after all the fun they had yesterday.

„Don’t do this to me, Deano. I don’t wanna leave either. But i have to. Man I had so much fun yesterday that i totally forgot this. And i NEVER forget things. So how about this. You drop me off at the airport and i’ll make sure to catch the late flight on thursday night so that I will be back on Friday. Because ehem i-i was thinking of spending that day with you on the fair you were dying to visit.“ Seth mumbled all shyly.

„Are you asking me out for a date?“ Dean’s face lit up and he was blushing hard.

„Well ehem if that’s how you gonna call it. Yes, i want to go out with you.“ Seth told him shyly, his cheeks about the same reddish color as Dean’s.

„...“

„Dean don’t leave me hanging like that.“ Seth whispered insecure.

„I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to. Just had been shocked that you remembered this. Yes i would love to go out with you, Seth. But i‘m gonna pick you up, alright?“

„If that is important for you, then yes you can pick me up.“ Seth smiled softly.

„Wow i can‘t believe we are doing this. I’m going on a date with Seth Rollins.“ Dean beamed like a christmas tree.

„Shut up, Dean before i regret asking you. I made you a couple of sandwiches. Make sure to eat something, before we leave, alright?“ Seth told him, his mind trying to process that he finally got himself a date with the man he had head over heels fallen deeply for.

„Yes mum. You’re the best. Go and pack your stuff, i‘ll drive you to the airport then.“ Dean smiled softly back at Seth, while his heart was doing summersaults because of the fact that he finally had a date with the man of his dreams.

* * *

 

Being on the fair with Dean had been so much fun. Seth never saw someone being so excited about all the little things like carousel’s, cotton candy or ferris wheel. Dean even went into the haunted house with Seth, which really touched him, because he knew that Dean hated ghosts and everything supernatural. 

Currently Seth was waiting for Dean who went to buy them some corn dogs. All of his attention had been focussed at a nearby wedding that took place on a huge field beside the fair. „ _Interesting_.“ He thought to himself as he watched the happy couple dancing slowly to Cyndi Lauper‘s „Time after time.“ What Seth didn’t realize was that Dean had been watching him for a couple of minutes now, both corn dogs in his hands, yet mesmerized by Seth‘s beauty and soft expression as he watched the newlyweds dancing together. Time stood still for Dean as he glanced at Seth and he knew in this very moment that Seth was the one for him, he just knew it. So he made himself the promise of telling him later tonight that he was in love with him. It never had been more clear to him than in this very moment.

„Didn’t know you’re a hopeless romantic?“ Dean whispered into Seth‘s ear.

„What?“ Seth was confused and it looked absolutely adorable.

„I saw you kept staring at the wedding.“ Dean pointed at the couple which was still dancing.

„I wondered what made them choose this place for their vows.“ 

„Well i wanna marry inside the ring.“ Dean told a completely shocked Seth.

„For real?“

„For real and then i’m gonna hump my sexy husband in a four corner‘s match. Everyone is a winner because it takes at least four orgasm to take the win. Or should i go with an Iron man match? Prolonged sex, multiple orgasms guaranteed.“ Dean wickedly grinned.

„Shut up you idiot. Now give me that corn dog.“ Seth cheeks were deeply red, while he inwardly shuddered thinking about Dean having sex with him inside the ring. Not that this man hadn’t caused him one or two boners while they wrestled with each other.

Dean was laughing hard suddenly. „You should have seen your face, princess. Priceless. Just admit it, i got you for a second, right?“

„Alright, you did. Happy now? Sometimes you’re such an idiot.“ Seth tried to act cool, but the simple thought of having sex with Dean did make him shudder in anticipation and he never even thought about having sex with a man before he met Dean. He cleared his head, having dirty thoughts just because the last time he had sex was ages ago didn’t help him in his current situation.

„Yep.“ Dean grinned and took a huge bite out of his corn dog. „Where are we going now?“ 

„You still haven’t had enough?“ Seth smiled at Dean’s enthusiasm. 

„Never. This is the best date i ever had. Thank you so much.“ Dean beamed at Seth and kissed him onto his cheek.

„How about a ride on the Ferris wheel and then let’s head over and watch the fireworks. I love fireworks.“ Dean couldn’t stop talking and Seth couldn’t stop the love he felt for this man. As Dean’s deep blue eyes met his he suddenly knew Dean was his one and only and he couldn’t believe why he had been so scared before to admit his feelings for this wonderful man, that maybe currently was acting like a big child, but this man had the purest of hearts Seth ever met and he wanted to be the one person to whom this heart belongs.

„What made you smile like this?“ Dean wondered as they headed over to the ferris wheel.

„Just had a realisation.“ Seth told him.

„Oh. Must have been a good one. Your smile never had been this beautiful.“ Dean softly smiled at Seth.

„Thank you, Dean.“ Seth smiled shyly back at him.

* * *

Dean stopped his car in front of Seth’s house. „Man i had such a great time today. Thank you for this date Seth.“

„I had a great time as well.“ Seth whispered self-consciously. „So, e-hem, why don’t you come in for a late night coffee?“ Seth asked shyly hoping for Dean to say yes.

„I like that idea.“ Dean beamed back at Seth, both men blushed while they couldn’t take their eyes off one another. The spell was only broken once Dean turned off the car.

„So let’s go.“ Seth literally jumped out of the car, excited that Dean accepted his offer.

He went straight into the kitchen getting their coffee ready as he suddenly felt Dean’s arms from behind turning him slowly around.

Dean was so close to him, that Seth was afraid he could hear the racing heart in his chest, his hands shaking once Dean took them into his. „Dean what are y-you doing h-here?“ He stuttered confused.

„Shhh. Relax. I wanted to do this the entire night after i saw you watching that couple dancing.“ Dean reassured him, putting one of his ear pods into Seth‘s ear, the other into his. Once he was done the song which began to play was „Time after time“ and Dean immediately started swaying with Seth. After a minute Seth hesitantly rested his head onto Dean’s chest, listening to his equally racing heart, enjoying the moment in Dean’s strong arms.

After slowly dancing for awhile Dean picked up Seth chin drowning in his brown eyes. His heart was pounding madly now, while his shaking hands put away the ear pods and returned to tenderly stroke Seth‘s cheeks. „I-i know this changes everything Seth, but i-i just need you to know this.“ He leaned forward and wholeheartedly kissed the man of his dreams who softly moaned as their lips met for the first time. Dean could die now, he never felt anything like that ever before in his life. Once their kiss ended he looked Seth in the eye. „I want you Seth Rollins. I want all of you. Your heart, your body and your soul. I know you aren’t ready right now, but i just need you to know how i feel. This is how i feel.“ Dean pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was much more passionate. The way Seth was kissing him back nearly blindsided him. Their kisses were wild and demanding, yet gentle and soft and while they were at it their hands were grabbing and touching one another like they had been drowning. And then it was over and Dean with all the tenderness in the world stroked Seth face like it could break at the simplest of touches. „Your going to be the death of me Seth Rollins. Let me know if we could be a thing, because i want nothing more in this world than i want you right now.“ Dean was looking at him in a way that made Seth‘s heart stop beating inside his chest. Dean looked at him like no one ever had and it was almost too much.

Seth grabbed Dean again and pulled him in for yet another kiss. He was kissing him like he needed their kisses to survive, yet he didn’t say anything in reply. Dean‘s thumb stroked Seth swollen lips „No, don’t say anything yet. I want you to think closely about, alright?“ Seth blinked like he had been blinded by something and Dean couldn’t resist he needed another kiss and Seth willingly moaned into Dean’s mouth as their lips and tongues met in a searing hot kiss. Nobody had ever kissed Dean the way Seth was kissing him and nobody had ever kissed Seth like Dean was kissing him. They both whined as their lips parted.

„See you on Monday then, Seth. Today was the best day of my life.“ Then Dean was gone and a heavily panting Seth kept staring into the air, touching his lips that were so gently caressed seconds before. Dean wanted him and that was all he could think of. Once the realization hit him, Dean had been long gone, but the smile that made its way onto Seth‘s face could brighten even the darkest of places. „See you on Monday, Dean.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after the very loooong wait it FINALLY did happen. I really hope it was worth the wait and you guys did enjoy this moment (chapter). That being said, i‘m not done with our boys yet ;). See y‘all next chapter...


	8. These Monday mornings

It was Monday and Marek looked up from where he was as he watched Seth entering the Black and Brave building. Marek had to grin, because Seth looked wild, his hair was messy and he seems to be like on some kind of warpath. _Oh_ _Dean what have you done now?_

„Hey Seth. You mind telling me what has gotten into you today?“ Marek asked, a shit eating grin all over his face.

„Where is he?“

_And i was right_. Marek pointed to the door at the left end of the school. „Locker room. Getting changed.“

„Anyone else here?“

„Just me and you.“

„Give me twenty minutes. Get yourself some coffee and lock the doors.“

„I. What?“

Seth glared at him.

„Ok, ok i’m already out of here. Just do me a favor and let the poor guy live.“ Marek pleaded with an amused look on his face.

„Thank you!“ Seth’s attention was already at the door in back.

Dean just was putting on his grey tank shirt, the one Seth loved the most, because it especially highlighted Dean’s muscular upper body, as Seth stormed into the room.

Dean jumped at the sudden invasion of the locker room. „Seth, hi. You scared me to...“ Dean couldn’t finish what he wanted to say, because Seth was pacing through the room grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him to the nearest wall. Then Seth’s lips were on him, kissing him passionately with such a fire that Dean wouldn’t be able to stand on his own two feet if it wasn’t for his back to lean against the wall. The searing hot kiss continued as Seth’s tongue demanded to enter Dean’s mouth to met his. Dean couldn’t help but to grant him his wish. He would do anything for Seth if it meant for him to get kissed like this.

„Don‘t you ever leave me like that ever again.“ Seth moaned into Dean’s mouth between the hot kisses that left Dean more than just breathless.

„I-i don’t....What?“ Dean panted confused, struggling to have any coherent thoughts with the way Seth was kissing him.

„Horny, confused and not getting you out of my mind.“ Seth panted before he started to nibble at Dean’s lip. „All the weekend.“

Dean groaned harshly, while grabbing Seth and turning them, kissing him back with the same intensity. Seth‘s hands were now running up and down Dean’s back and mixed with Seth’s soft gasps it was turning Dean on in so many ways.

„Well all you had to do was calling me, you know.“ Dean just told him.

„Shut up.“ Seth turned them again and devoured Dean’s mouth once more, then gently biting down along Dean’s throat, while Dean’s hands tugged and caressed Seth‘s even more messy hair now.

„You know...“ Dean panted in between the kisses while Seth suddenly began teasingly biting him. „I like you being this wild.“ Both men grinned at each other.

„That‘s all your fault.“ Seth pointed out.

„Is it, hmm?“ Dean bit Seth back who then threw his head back in pleasure as Dean fought to regain control of what they were doing and put Seth body back against the wall. „So is this a yes, then?“ Dean asked out of breath and hopeful. For a moment all the playfulness and passion came to a halt and Seth looked at Dean in dead earnest and simply nodded.

„Hmm i need more skin.“ Seth whined and Dean shut him up with more kisses, while he felt lightheaded and high.

„Seth,“ Dean moaned even louder than before „what if...“

„Nobody is gonna save you until i‘m done with you. Told Marek to lock the doors.“ Seth growled and Dean shivered in anticipation. „Give me your lips again.“ Seth whispered with a longing that it made Dean’s knees weak, while his hands finally made their way under Dean’s shirt. And then the shirt was gone.

„Seth. Seth...hmm...more.“ Dean cried out and both men sunk into each other’s bodies without breaking their searing kissing game. Their mouths were softly making love, while their hands tried to cool off some of the intense passion, but their bodies were just getting hotter with each gentle touch on their bare skin.

Dean was hard, he was falling and he was ready for Seth to just do whatever he wanted with him as Seth suddenly stopped.

„I-i. God, Dean. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, here?“

„Maybe a little.“ Dean grinned at him, but a loud moan was ripped out of him as he felt Seth‘s hand trailing slowly over his aps.

„You like that, don’t you?“ Seth noted earning him a shit eating grin from Dean. „Well too bad. That’s for left me hanging this weekend.“

„Seth. Nooo. I didn’t...put them back there.“ Dean whined at the sudden loss of Seth’s wonderful hands.

Now it was Seth giving him a shit eating grin of his own. „Don‘t ever assume things. I am ready, you know? So ready, babe. I want everything Dean Ambrose. All of you. So get your shirt back on, pick up your dog and meet me home in two hours. Class is cancelled today.“ Then Seth kissed him for one final time and left Dean standing there with an open mouth, swollen lips and a boner that needed to be taken care of, yet all Dean could do was grinning like a madman, because Seth Rollins wanted him. He really wanted him.

* * *

 

Two hours later Dean arrived at Seth’s house, yet didn’t get out of his car. Five minutes passed and Moxley was staring at his master, seemingly confused.

„Don‘t look at me like this, okay? I‘m scared. What if i screw things up? You know me, i always screw things up. What if he realizes that he isn’t into men. What if it’s just the thrill that makes him want me? Mox it would kill...OUCH. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, DAMN IT?“ Dean yelled at his dog who had just lightly bitten him, but looking absolutely innocent at his master with his puppy eyes that somehow reminded him of Seth. Then he started to bark loudly.

„Okay, okay i get it, Mox. This is your way of telling me i shouldn’t think too much and just let things happen, right?“ Dean asked his dog.

Moxley stopped barking and started licking Dean‘s hand. „I guess that means yes, hmm?“ Moxley jumped into Dean’s lap trying to get his master out of the car. 

„Definitely a yes, you crazy dog. Did i tell you that i love you?“ Dean cuddled with his dog for a moment then decided that he spent way too much time in his car. He needed to see Seth. He was ready now. More than ready. „Let’s get out of here and meet Seth, okay?“ The loud barking that followed showed Dean that his dog agreed.

Finally Dean knocked at the door and Seth opened within seconds. 

„Hi.“ Dean gulped, Seth looked absolutely stunning in his skinny jeans and that grey shirt. His hair was tied into this sexy man bun that always seemed to drive him crazy and his beard looked freshly trimmed.

„Hi.“ Seth gulped, Dean looked absolutely beautiful with his messy hair and the cute dimples. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a leather jacket and Seth had to contain himself to not jump him.

Both men blushed hard while smiling at each other equally smitten. Dean was holding one single red rose in his hand and Seth’s heart melted at the sight of this and the way Dean seemed to be uncertain about what to do.

„You brought me a rose?“ He asked a gentle smile on his face.

Dean grinned, feeling suddenly stupid about this. „Yeah. Stupid isn’t it?“

„No. Not at all. It’s cute. Never got one before. Wanna come in?“ Dean nodded and Moxley ran down the hall immediately.

„What’s wrong with him?“ Seth was curious because the dog didn’t even greet him like he always did.

„Guess Mox knows what’s about to happen next.“ Dean looked at Seth knowingly.

„And that is?“ Seth returned the look.

„Let’s close the door first, princess.“ Dean grinned sweetly.

The moment the door was closed both men were at it again, seemingly couldn’t get enough of kissing each other. Seth took Dean’s mouth eagerly with his, kissing him hungrily over and over again and again.

„Holy shit Seth. If you continue like that i don’t know if i can hold myself back for long.“ Dean moaned in between the most hottest kisses he ever shared in his entire life.

„You want us to take things slow?“ Seth stared at him in confusion and Dean had to chuckle.

„Hey don’t look at me like this. You can’t tell me you’re already ready for this?“ Dean looked up at him questioning.

„I well i don’t know. Never been with a man in my life before, but i know that i want this with you, Dean. I never wanted someone like the way i want you.“ He admitted.

„That‘s good because i feel the exact same way. You’re so beautiful.“ Dean gently stroked Seth’s cheek. „But we‘re not going to end up in your bed right now.“

„We won’t?“ _Did_ _Seth_ _look_ _disappointed?_

„No i want this to be really special for us. Right now i couldn’t guarantee this with the way you turn me on. Before we do this I want to take you out on a date. Have some nice fancy dinner with you before we end up here again and then i really want to make you scream my name over and over again in pleasure.“ Dean declared and Seth couldn’t help himself but to gulp at the imagination of that.

„What makes you think that i‘m a screamer?“

„Just a thought. Am i wrong?“ Dean grinned at Seth who had to grin back at him.

„I guess we‘ll have to find out then.“ Seth winked. 

„That we will. Now kiss me again, please.“ Dean pleaded.

„Mhmm i love kissing you babe.“ Seth cooed.

After more kissing Seth reluctantly parted from Dean. „Well as much as i like kissing you, someone needs to take care of that rose.“ Seth sighed.

Dean followed Seth with his arms clinging around Seth‘s waist, his head resting on Seth’s right shoulder.

„So since sex is cancelled. What are our plans for today?“ Dean asked in a lighthearted mood. He felt so incredible happy being with Seth that everything else seemed unimportant to him at the moment. He just wanted to be with Seth. 

„Well, ehem i i‘m sorry. I haven’t planned anything special. I just wanted to make a dramatic exit earlier today.“ Seth admitted fully embarrassed by himself and Dean melted at this sight. Seth looked so vulnerable right now that Dean wanted to protect him from the entire world.

„You’re one of a kind Seth Rollins. I give you that. Come here.“ They shared another long and passionate kiss before they reluctantly parted again.

„I meant what i said earlier. Let’s not rush things, alright? We have all the time in the world to enjoy this. Wanna go for a little walk with me and Mox? I like this park not far away from here.“ Dean suggested.

Seth nodded thankful for Dean to say that. Seth felt overwhelmed by his feelings. He never felt the way like he felt right now and he wanted to start things right with Dean, because this man already meant more to him than any girlfriend he ever had before. The intensity of his feelings for Dean scared him a little bit, but right now he didn’t want to be anywhere else than with Dean. Maybe it wasn’t the worst thing to start things slow, judging by his track record. It also would allow him some more time to do research, because Dean might not know this right now, but he wasn’t the only one that wanted to make the other scream his name over and over again in pleasure.

* * *

 

One hour later they were walking quietly side by side, Seth was holding Dean’s hand and both men were smiling at each other while enjoying each others company. Moxley always not far behind them.

„Is it okay if i hold your hand like that?“ Dean asked suddenly.

„Why are you asking me this? Is it not okay for you?“ Seth wanted to know.

„No, i just said that because you’re a famous public person and not known for holding hands with men. What if some weirdo snap a pic?“

„It’s strange, but i really don’t care Dean. I want this with you and i don’t want to hide it. Do you have a problem with it?“

„No not at all. I wanna let the world know that you’re mine if i‘m honest.“ Dean admitted and Seth smiled.

„Boyfriend.“

„What?“

„I’m your boyfriend now.“ Seth pointed out.

„You, you are?“ Dean stuttered in shock.

„Come on Dean what did you expect us to be?“

„I’m sorry. Everything seems so unreal. Someone like you liking someone like me.“

„That’s bullshit and you know it. You are a wonderful person, a great friend and partner. The moment i met you in my coffee shop i knew there was something about you i needed to get to know better. I know i haven’t been with men before and you may think this is just me trying out some new things, but i-i feel something for you i never felt before in my life and if...if that means i have to fight for you to believe me then so be it, but Dean you have to believe me that this between us is real and...“

„Shssshh.“ Dean stopped him by putting his finger onto his lips. „I believe you.“

They stopped and looked each other deep in the eyes. Then they kissed and the world surrounding them faded away.

„Now let’s head back home. I’m hungry and you do own me a rematch.“ Seth beamed at Dean.

„My boyfriend and his stupid videogames.“ Dean whined, but smiled as he saw Seth’s reaction of him calling him his boyfriend for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sorry that this just reads a bit like a filler before the real action is about to begin ;), but hopefully it made you smile just a little bit. I miss Dean :(


	9. Friday night fireworks

The final month of the current Black and Brave Wrestling Academy class was slowly approaching and even if they didn’t talk about it, both Seth and Dean dreaded the thought of it, because it would mean that Dean was free to go anywhere he wanted to, while Seth had to return to WWE and being on the road again at some point since his recovery made great progress with each passing day. Deciding that they want to live in the moment for now and that they could figure things out when it‘s nearer the time, both men put that thought aside for the moment.

It was Thursday night at Black and Brave and the students were about to get warmed up. 

„Hi Deano. What’s up with you today? You look even more smitten than usual tonight. Did you and the coach finally rock the sheets and hook up?“ Dakota hugged a blushing Dean from behind.

„NO and would you PLEASE stop screaming so that everyone can hear?“ Dean tried to shut her up, but it wasn’t really working.

„Well damn, you two looked so cute tonight. I thought it finally happened. Seth is all heart eyes today. His eyes are on you the entire time since you two arrived here.“ Dakota pointed out.

„Stop it Dak.“ Dean sighed, but couldn’t hold back a soft smile. He also had realized that Seth was watching him closely.

„Aww look at this smile. Someone’s in love.“ Dakota sang and Dean rolled his eyes.

„Really Dak? This isn’t kindergarten.“ 

„There was a time it sure felt like this with the way you two did behave, Deano. But just look at him, he is watching you all the time. What did you do to our coach?“ Dakota sighed.

„My lips are sealed.“ Dean grinned. 

„Oh you two make me sick with all these longing glances.“ Dakota laughed and whispered „Promise me to make sure to get laid soon. You two are screaming sex and according to some of the ringrats i read he isn’t that bad. You’re in for some good dick. I’m so happy for you.“ 

„DAK.“ Dean was deeply red and he hated it.

„You alright?“ Seth asked, while appearing seemingly out of nowhere all of a sudden.

„Ye-yeah.“ Dean stuttered.

„You sure? You seem flustered.“ Seth grinned slyly.

„Don’t tell me you arranged this?“ Dean whined while looking from Dakota to Seth and back to Dakota. Both of them were looking innocently back at him.

„Boys. Enough with the flirting. Dakota, Dean. Why don’t you get warmed up? And Seth, buddy, if you can take your eyes off of your boyfriend for a minute i would like to talk to you for a second. You remember our little surprise?“ Marek interrupted the trio and he meant business.

Seth and Dean both blushed like two little children and it was beyond adorable to witness this entire scene. Dakota however had mercy on Dean and dragged him with her. Seth was still having a hard time focussing on anthing else than Dean, because out of all nights Dean choose this night to look like a goddamn snack, ready to be devoured. Seth just couldn’t help himself.

It had been almost one week now since Seth and Dean officially became an item and they nearly spent their entire time together. They just couldn‘t get enough of the other and both men had fallen hard for one another. 

„Okay ladies, guys. Can y’all please join us in the ring? Marek and i have something important that we like to tell you.“ Seth informed his students with a huge grin on his face.

Dakota looked at Dean, who just shrugged his shoulders letting her know that he also had no idea what his boyfriend was up to.

„As Marek and i started this business we never even imagined that we were able to meet and train such a great bunch of talented and passionate people. We are truly overwhelmed with what you guys and girls have accomplished over this short period of time and we want to give something back to y‘all. That’s why Marek and i worked out a one match deal with our buddies at SCWPro. Starting next week we are going to have a tournament and the winner of that tournament will get to work his first official match at their next ppv in two weeks. This will be our graduation surprise, y‘all had been kicking it the last couple of weeks and we cannot wait to see where you guys AND LADIES,“ loud whistling echoed through the academy as Seth paused for a short moment and looked at Dean with a soft smile on his face before he continued „...are heading to. We are so proud of y‘all. Marek?“ Before Marek could say anything a loud round of applause echoed through the building.

„Seth is right. I can’t thank you enough for choosing us to work with. We are really proud of you all and hope you enjoyed working with us. But don’t let us get carried away here. How about a little one on one action before we all start crying? Dakota, Dean you two start in the ring and the rest spread out to work with me and Mark. Let‘s go.“ Marek grinned proudly.

„Good speech, buddy.“ Seth whispered into Marek‘s ear.

„Shut up. Your mushy self is already rubbing off on me. I don’t like it.“ Marek laughed. „Now move over and annoy your boyfriend and his friend, okay?“

„Ay! Ay!“ A cheerful Seth headed back into the middle of the ring to referee the match. 

The next fifteen minutes Dakota and Dean put on a real show in the ring and Seth couldn’t be any prouder. However he wanted a piece of Dean for himself. Lately he noticed this more often. The moment Dean started wrestling he just needed to share that ring with him. It was like he found his wrestling soulmate in Dean and not being in the ring with him was hurting his soul as crazy as this sounded to him.

„Thanks Dakota. That moonsault was amazing. Keep up the good work. Now i’m tagging in if you don’t mind.“ Seth beamed at Dean and Dakota had to smile. 

Dean and Seth immediately went at it. When Dean held Seth in a tight sleeperhold he whispered just for Seth to hear. „You just couldn’t keep your hands off of me now couldn’t you? Where’s my praise, huh? I’m disappointed.“ 

Seth smiled and whispered back. „You’re my greatest creation.“

„Am i, huh? Then where is my reward?“ Dean grinned, while Seth broke the move and picked up Dean, just to bodyslam him back onto the mat.

„Didn’t i tell you as a coach it’s strictly forbidden to show any kind of favoritism.“  Seth went for the pin.

„Easy there with your shoulder Seth.“ Dean warned him, his voice full of concern.

„You’re too cute. Shoulder is fine. Thanks for caring. What if i kiss you just here right now?“ Seth panted as Dean reversed them and went for the pinfall himself.

„Don’t get carried away, coach. Remember no favoritism.“ Dean didn’t even notice that he began to caress Seth‘s sweaty chest for a moment.

„It’s hard not to, if you’re like this.“ Seth moaned softly, while grabbing Dean by his hair.

„No flirting, while working princess.“ Dean sighed and picked up Seth again.

„No flirting, alright. I do remember the last time you got distracted.“ Seth sighed heavily as well, following Dean’s movements very closely, excited about what he was up to next. Wrestling with Dean was slowly becoming another addiction of him.

Their little game went on for the next fifteen minutes and everyone was watching them, because the two of them were literally killing it in the ring. Nobody was able to tear their eyes off of them simply because of the fact that they didn’t wanna miss anything what they did in the ring.

As Dean pinned Seth for the win, the other students were cheering and whistling and both men were shocked, since they didn’t even realize what a show they had put on.

As they made their way out of the ring so that the next group could get it on, Dean cautiously grabbed Seth‘s arm and whispered „You and me. Fancy dinner tomorrow night?“ into Seth ear.

Seth beamed and looked his man deep into his blue eyes. „And here I thought you would never ask.“ 

„Then it’s sealed.“

„It is.“

Both men were beaming at each other and suddenly they just couldn’t hold themselves back any longer. They went for a deep and passionate kiss that earned them even more cheers of the other students, while Seth and Dean were in a world of their own.

* * *

 

**Friday**

Today Dean had taken Seth to that promised fancy dinner and it had been amazing. Seth never felt as happy as he did while being with Dean and they hadn‘t even had sex to begin with, which was pretty unusual for Seth, but he would do anything for Dean right now. And if Dean wanted to take things slow he wouldn‘t want to deny him that. However Seth had a feeling that tonight this might change so he took some extra care earlier today just in case and he even bought some lube, which was a pretty embarrassing experience for him.

„What is going on in that pretty head of yours?“ A curious Dean asked Seth as he parked the car in Seth‘s garage.

„Huh? Oh nothing in particular, just thinking back at our dinner and how this waitress seemed to be in shock as you stroked me.“ Seth giggled and Dean couldn‘t resist and kissed his boyfriend.

„Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?“ A flustered Dean stared at Seth, who had to smile softly at Dean’s sudden admission.

„No, but i like being told about it. Especially if it’s coming from you. Thank you for taking me to that dinner. I really had a great time tonight, babe.“ Seth giggled again. 

„Me, too. Just being with you makes me so happy.“ Dean looked at his boyfriend all smitten.

„Aww someone’s all sappy.“ Seth tried to downplay Dean’s words, but he couldn’t stop the deep blush that Dean’s word caused.

„You are ruining the moment here, princess.“ Dean complained, while he was back in a teasing mood.

„I‘m sorry. I didn’t want to.“ Seth gently caressed Dean’s cheek. „Just that you know, being with you is all i need right now. I am really happy. Haven‘t been this happy in a long time. And don’t think i haven’t noticed the way you kept looking at me all day long.“ 

„You did?“ Dean showed him the shit eating grin Seth loved so much.

„I like that look by the way.“ Seth blushed again and Dean didn’t know what was happening right now. He really wanted Seth right now and the longing to be together with him was almost overwhelming.

„Well what can i say, you simply drive me crazy, princess.“ Dean laughed and Seth suddenly knew that he wanted to take that next step with this man. Now he only needed to find a way to seduce Dean into his bedroom.

„So are you up for a movie before we call it a night, babe?“

„Sounds great. Anything special in mind? Netflix or blu-ray?“ Dean wanted to know.

„Why don‘t you head in the living room. I need to go somewhere first.“ Dean nodded and Seth disappeared for a moment.

„Mister Rimmerman? Sexy days with Jack and Jim? Seth, ehm what is this?“ Dean wondered while he went through a dozent of blu-rays in Seth’s living room.

„Gay porn.“ Seth blushed hard and Dean fell for him some more with the way he was clearly embarrassed. 

„So you planned on having a porn movie night?“ Dean chuckled amused. „Well Mister Rimmermann here sounds like a classic.“ Dean grinned wickedly at his boyfriend.

„God no. This stuff is awful.“ Seth told him horrified „I won‘t put that thing back on.“ 

„Relax, i was just kidding.“ Dean laughed and moved closer to Seth. Once he reached him he put his arms around him from behind and nibbled at Seth ear lobe, causing Seth’s body to shiver. Dean knew by now that Seth loved him doing that. „Hmmm Dean, don‘t stop.“ Seth moaned softly, leaning his body closer into Dean‘s.

„What did you even want with this porn stuff, babe?“ Dean’s mouth had left Seth‘s ear and was now gently kissing his exposed neck and it was driving Seth crazy.

„I like to be prepared.“ Seth panted and Dean stopped with the kissing.

„Prepared for what?“ Dean stared at Seth in disbelief.

„Having sex with you.“ Seth stared back at Dean, slightly embarrassed as Dean started to laugh wholeheartedly.

„Seth. This isn‘t a wrestling match. It‘s two people who want to show each other what they feel. You don‘t need to be prepared. Just let things run their course. We will be fine, just trust me.“ Dean stroked his cheek.

„Believe me i do, But i need, no i want our first time to be something you will never forget. And i never had sex with a man before and, and.“ Seth stuttered.

„Hey. HEY princess. Listen. It‘s going to be okay. You don‘t need this horrible stuff for me. Like i told you before. I‘m pretty sure our first time is going to be phenomenal and you don‘t need to pressure yourself.“ Dean reassured him and Seth nodded.

„Okay.“

„Good, like i said i‘m going to show you what i like and then we figure out if you like this as well. Deal?“ Dean asked him.

„That sounds like preparation to me, Dean.“ Seth laughed.

„Shut up.“

„Make me.“ Seth threw him a sexy look.

„You getting all sassy now?“

„Give me your lips, babe.“ Seth whined and within seconds Dean was devouring Seth lips in a passionate and fierce kiss that made Seth‘s knees weak. 

„De-aan.“ Seth moaned loudly as Dean‘s tongue explored his mouth until both of their tongues met and things got more heated. 

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they stopped for taking a breather.

„You know Dean, Jack and Jim did some interesting things. May-maybe you can show me one or two things...“ Seth panted while blushing shyly.

„Yeah?“

„Uh-huh.“ Seth gulped hard.

„Why don‘t you tell me then?“ Dean kissed Seth gently again.

„Why don‘t you take me to my bedroom first?“ Seth hand ran under Dean‘s shirt and both men looked at each other.

„You sure?“

„I want you Dean Ambrose. I can‘t wait any longer.“

„Seth.“

* * *

 

They made their way into the bedroom, both nervous and excited. Seth was about to have sex with a man for the first time in his life. 

Seth was heading straight to the bed once they entered the room. Dean gently stopped him, feeling amused at how eager Seth seemed to be. Seth looked at Dean with a questioning look on his beautiful face. Dean smiled softly, while cupping both of Seth’s cheeks tenderly. „Ts ts ts. Already so eager and i haven’t even started yet. Good things come to those who wait, princess. And by the end of the night you won’t be able to think about anything else than what we are about to do right now.“

„Promise me, babe. Please. I can’t think of anything else than being with you.“ Seth whispered with a reddish face. His need for Dean was palpable and Dean would have loved to just throw him onto his bed and immediately fuck him into oblivion, but his boyfriend deserved so much more than just that and Dean was hellbent on giving Seth the most amazing night of his life.

„I promise Seth. We will be good. Come here.“ Dean demanded and Seth thought that he never looked more sexy than right now. His body started shaking slightly as Dean leaned down to kiss him again.

Dean‘s mouth tenderly molds to Seth's and they couldn’t stop kissing as Dean's tongue parted Seth's lips open. „Why don’t we get rid of this?“ Dean panted while tugging at Seth’s suit shirt. „I need more skin, princess. So much more of that sexy skin. Please.“ Seth smiled at the sound of Dean‘s needy voice. 

„Then why don‘t you get down to work and use your talented hands on me?“ Seth replied hoarse and grabbed Dean‘s hands, which were trembling as he began to undo the buttons of Seth‘s shirt. 

„Your hands are shaking let me help you with this.“ Seth suggested as he saw Dean struggling with the buttons. However Seth‘s hands were trembling as well, which made both men laugh. „God look at us acting like some horny teenage boys.“ Seth couldn‘t help himself. 

„Except that my sixteen year old self would already have fainted by now. Ta-da! My work is done here.“ Dean proudly put Seth‘s shirt onto the armrest of the nearby chair, admiring Seth‘s naked chest. „So where were we?“ He asked Seth teasingly.

„Shut up and kiss me again.“ Seth demanded.

As they continued exploring each other's mouths Dean heard a soft whine coming from Seth. He's never heard something so intoxicating. _Good Seth was getting impatient_ and Dean loved it. At some point, the two of them finally ended on Seth‘s huge bed with lesser clothing, yet still both in their underwear. Dean laid Seth gently down on the mattress. They stayed this tangled together, making out some more until Seth grinded against Dean. Out of nowhere Dean separated their lips and cleared his throat.

„You want me to jerk you off, princess?“ Dean looked at Seth, who simply nodded and was devouring him with his eyes. So Dean immediately pulled down Seth’s boxers. To look at his naked boyfriend nearly was too much for Dean. Seth literally took his breath away.

Dean moaned as his hand touched Seth’s cock for the first time. It was already so hard and warm and Dean wanted nothing more than to suck at the tip, making Seth cry out in absolute pleasure. But he was adamant in taking things slow so he started to slowly stroke Seth with his hand. Moving slowly up and down and judging by Seth’s low moans his boyfriend enjoyed his teasing game. „You‘re good Seth?“

„Mhmm.“ Seth panted lightly, his eyes hooded with lust and Dean shifted from stroking Seth’s cock to drawing light circles over the exposed head of Seth’s cock with his thumb. “Fuck, Dean, fuck, do that… do it again.” Seth was thrusting into Dean’s fist now, aching for more friction, needing to match the fire inside him. „Easy princess we have all night. I was just getting started.“ Dean smiled. „Please touch me as well.“ 

And Seth did while Dean lost it. Seth was stroking him with such a furious pace that Dean didn’t even know where he was. Then Seth, the little devil, copied Dean’s movements by also drawing light circles over the exposed head of Dean’s cock with his thumb. „Goooood Seth. Th-his, so good.“ Dean moaned loud, while trying to keep a steady pace on Seth with his own hand. „P-p-princess what are yo-you doing?“ A keen cry ripped through Dean as Seth‘s hand went to his balls and gently started playing with them. _How did he know that he had always been a sucker for someone doing this to him._

„I-i guess you like it...me playing with your balls like that, hmm?“ Seth panted out of breath, since Dean still somehow managed to continue with his torturous stroking game and Seth suddenly knew for sure that he had met an absolute beast in bed. Seth nevertheless was feeling highly confident right now with his hand in Dean’s crotch and him being on his mercy.

„You have no idea.“ Dean whined as Seth‘s hand intensified its play. „Seth PLEASE it should be me making you cr-cry.“ Dean whined as Seth hand returned to stroke his cock. Seth’s handwork was unbelievable and Dean couldn’t wait to find out what else this wonderful man was capable of.

„Hah...hah...hah. Shit SETH i’m coming. SETH.“ And with that Dean came hard and Seth couldn’t help himself watching Dean falling apart under his hand. It was something he wanted, no he needed some more, but he wasn’t able to comprehend anymore thoughts, because only mere moments later Dean decided it was his time to play now.

Dean gently ran his finger from the base of Seth’s still angry looking cock to the tip before he wrapped his hand around the base, fingers squeezing slightly as he directed the erection away from Seth's body and towards his mouth. He licked his lips in anticipation, wetting them slightly before he wrapped them around the swollen head. 

He heard an appreciative moan from Seth as he pushed his lips and mouth further down Seth’s length until his nose was hitting the base again. Then Dean slowly licked his way all the way from the base back to the already straining slid of Seth’s tip, where he gently lavished the head with the tip of his tongue. Encouraged by Seth’s moans Dean‘s mouth continued moving up and down on Seth's length his cheeks sucking in every time he pushed his mouth down. Seth cried out loud his hands desperately were tugging at Dean‘s hair as Dean suddenly started madly sucking on him. Dean had absolutely no mercy with Seth and within seconds he exploded and came into Dean’s mouth.

Dean wasn’t done just yet. He gently turned a heavily panting Seth onto his stomach and slowly kissed his way down Seth‘s tattoo until he reached his sexy butt. Dean knew what he wanted as of right now, but he wasn’t sure if it was okay for Seth. From his own personal experiences he knew that it took some trust into his partner to do this and he never met someone like Seth with whom he wanted to do this ever before. So it was a pretty huge thing for him to do as well. But Dean was one hundred percent sure about it.

„Seth?“

„Yes?“

„Can i taste you?“

„Huh?“

„W-Wh-What i mean is c-can i eat you out?“ Dean asked, suddenly sounding very shy. Seth face reddened. _Did he hear Dean saying that he wanted to bury his mouth in his ass. Oh god._ His mind started to race. He didn’t know what to say or if he wanted anyone near his hole, but the thought of Dean’s mouth on him did something to him.

„I-i don’t know. Isn’t that disgusting for you? I‘m sho-sho-wered bu-but i don’t know if if...“ Seth stuttered feeling slightly insecure right now but also feeling himself getting painfully hard again at the mere thought of Dean doing this to him. 

„Shhhh.“ Dean gently kissed one of Seth’s butt cheeks and he relaxed immediately. „It will never be disgusting for me, princess. Never. I promise it is going to be amazing for you and if you didn’t like it, i‘m going to stop. It’s actually my first time doing this.“ Dean admitted shyly.

„Then do it babe.“

„You’re sure?“ 

„I trust you.“ Seth could only nod while he started to shiver once he felt Dean‘s fingerteasing his butt crack. One time. Two times. Three times. Seth moaned long and hard. 

"My baby enjoys my loving hmm." Dean whispered and Seth let out another moan. He wanted to do this for him, because he loved this man and he wanted to show him him how deep his love was for him.

„Deaaan. Pleaseee.“ 

Seth‘s breath hitched slightly the moment Dean’s thumbs spread his cheeks wide apart and Seth found himself lost in the sensations while his hands needed to grab the sheets, his fingers desperately curling into it as Dean delved in.

The passionate cry that ripped out of Seth’s lips and the way his body shook when Dean’s tongue tasted him for the very first time was something Dean would never forget. He groaned and pushed his mouth even deeper then wanting to hear that sweet sound again, Dean almost was burying his face between Seth’s ass.

His tongue was gently poking at his hole, licking it, sucking it hard and soft in turns, which was driving Seth absolutely wild. Seth was going crazy under him, his hips were rocking back and rolling against Dean’s mouth desperately and he was yanking violently on the bed sheets, while needy whimpers and moans of Dean’s name filled the room as Dean continued to eat him out like a starving man.

Seth was already seeing stars, he never thought anything like that would be even possible, but just feeling Dean’s mouth, his soft lips and the warm tongue doing these incredible things to him, Seth couldn’t control himself any longer. He was going wild under Dean’s mouth, pratically grinding his ass into Dean’s face, while Dean was working him slowly open and making his hole drip with saliva.

Dean could do this the entire night. Seth sweet sounds of agony made him slowly losing his mind as well. Just as the desperate screams couldn’t get any louder Dean’s tongue purposely found Seth’s prostate and Seth lost it. His body started shaking violently and he threw his head back in absolute pleasure as he came so hard, an earthshattering scream of Dean’s name echoed through the bedroom that Dean was sure the entire neighborhood must have heard this.

„You’re good princess?“ Dean asked a couple of minutes later after he continued to eat Seth out during the intense orgasm that ripped through Seth body. Seth only whimpered his legs were spread wide apart and Dean knew he needed to take him again. Wanted to hear Seth screaming his name again once more before he was going to make him his and make love to him like no one ever did before.

„Let me make you come again, princess.“ And before Seth even had any chance to process Dean‘s words he was sucking hard at Seth‘s pucker, causing him to come again immediately with a hoarse scream of Dean’s name.

„Dean. Th-that was. Holy shit Dean.“ Seth sighed as Dean‘s mouth left Seth’s raunchy wet hole with one last soft kiss. He carefully turned Seth around. His boyfriend looked beyond beautiful and Dean couldn’t stop smiling at him.

„I told you i would take care of you. So happy you really seemed to enjoy this.“

„I-i did. You sure you haven’t done this before? Never came so hard twice in my life Dean. I swear.“ Seth had this stupid and dreamy smile on his face and Dean wanted him so much at that very moment.

Instead he started stroking him gently now. Seth looked already absolutely wrecked, yet they didn’t even made love.

„You think you can go one more round, babe? Because I really need to be inside that sexy ass of yours.“ Dean smiled and Seth nodded slightly.

„If its anything like what you just did with that amazing mouth of yours i’m going to die as a very happy man.“ Seth sighed and looked at Dean with such a love shining in his eyes that Dean almost started to cry. He never experienced anything like what he just felt right here in this very moment in his entire life. All he could see and hear was Seth, his Seth and nothing else. 

„Lube?“

„Nightstand.“ 

„O-oh. Condoms?“

„I‘m clean. I want you bare.“ Seth smiled shyly.

„Oh god Seth. Come here.“ Dean kissed him longingly and Seth moaned into his mouth. Then he gently grabbed one leg and placed it over his shoulder, while he was kneeling close before Seth.

„This is going to feel a little weird for you, so promise me to stop me if it hurts, alright?“ Dean had a concerned look on his face as he watched Seth‘s reaction closely as his first lubed finger slid into Seth who tensed immediately at the foreign pressure looking slightly uncomfortable.

„Don’t look at me like this Dean. It’s okay. Go on.“ Seth breath hissed as Dean’s finger felt around running circles inside of Seth‘s untouched walls sending a tremble through Seth's body. Realizing that the pain was gone from Seth’s face, Dean added another finger, scissoring Seth for a couple of minutes to prepare him before he added a third one.

„Mhmm Dean. Please don‘t stop. It‘s, ughhh....holy shit yes right there hah. One more time, ugh.“ Seth was lost in all kinds of different sensations, while Dean continued to fingerfuck him into oblivion.

Enjoying Dean’s finger play Seth knew he was ready, so ready to be fucked. “Dean please. I want you inside me NOW.” He whined in desperate need to finally become one with the man he loved. He couldn‘t wait any longer. He needed Dean.

„I know princess. I can‘t wait any longer as well.“ Dean whispered in lust, yet just stared at Seth who looked like he was falling apart under him with the way Dean‘s fingers were working in and out of him slowly.

Seth however became restless as he moaned, "Then…take me, please."

Seth whimpered as he felt the tip of Dean’s cock pressed against his puckered hole before it found his entrance with precision.  Once the thick head pushed inside, Seth's mind floated somewhere else. It did hurt, yet Dean carefully feeded Seth inch after inch until the weight of his balls rested against Seth's ass. 

„Seth. Seth, you okay?“ Dean panted hard, desperately trying to hold himself back to let Seth adjust to him.

„Just give me a second.“ There was this burning stretch Seth had been anticipating. His right hand gently was holding onto Dean's shoulder, while the left one grabbed the sheets beside him. Seth was stretched to the brim, Dean’s cock resting balls deep inside him while Seth's cock was twitching angrily between them. 

“I… I've n-never felt anything like this. Deaaan, ugh…” Seth moaned out loud. He never felt so full, so good in his entire life. Dean simply kissed him, passionately still as if he knew, as if he had always known. „Please tell me you‘re good to go princess.“ Dean groaned, desperately trying to keep it together.

„Yeah i’m good. Please move.“ The burning still didn‘t subside totally, but Seth's whispered for Dean so needily that it didn’t matter anymore. Minutes felt endless and Seth was about to black out from deprivation. Dean still didn't move but then, he did and Seth’s keening cry echoed through the bedroom as Dean carefully withdrew just to push back into him slowly again.

Dean's felt like in heaven right now. From when he first bottomed out, the tight heat of Seth's warm tunnel didn't compare to anything else he had ever felt. 

„Seth. Seth.“ He repeated his name again and again already overwhelmed from their intense lovemaking.

Dean’s eyes bore into Seth’s as he slowly moved inside him. Seeing the pure lust in Seth’s eyes Dean‘s hips sped up a little and as he thrusted forward into Seth's receptive body a sweetly whine penetrated the air. Seth was mewling underneath him, crying out as every thrust in drove choked sobs from between his lips. 

Dean's cock hit Seth's prostate dead-on. Seth almost screamed constantly. He was filled consistently, trembling hard as Dean pushed in slower before he quickened his pace again. The tip of Dean’s cock touched right there where it needed to be. Seth never felt this good as Dean's cock moved inside him again and again.

“Oh… fuck, Dean. More, baby. Give me more.“ Seth pleaded for Dean to move faster.

Dean was driving himself into Seth harder and deeper, while Seth was clinging onto Dean’s shoulder for dear life. Dean was truly rocking Seth’s world and Seth’s moans and screams were so damn sexy. It mixed perfectly with his own as he met him thrust for thrust.

Dean reached the spot to make Seth see stars for the second time tonight.

„Dean. Faster please. Fuck me harder babe, i need it...please...ahh.“ Seth pleaded in absolute pleasure.

Dean's hips picked up even more speed, the sound of skin slapping skin obscenely echoing off the walls. The tempo of Dean's cock hitting Seth's prostate increased some more and Seth body arched off the bed this time, his nails leaving marks on Dean's shoulder, as Dean grabbed Seth’s other leg suddenly and put it over his other shoulder allowing him to move even deeper into Seth.

It's was an overwhelming feeling for both men. Seth's voice was already so overworked that he only was able to let out choked noises, but these noises were sexy as hell.

He didn't gave Dean a proper warning when he came, but he ended up grabbing ahold of Dean's face. Brown eyes met blue ones, Seth was breathing wildly. He clenched tight around Dean's shaft, knew he was about to explode. Seth saw how close Dean was, saw the love shining in his eyes as he stared into them feeling liquid fire racing down his spine.

“Cum with me,” He moaned hoarsely, “Fuuuuck, Deaaaaan…” Seth cried out his name as the pleasure and pressure was building and close to erupting. 

Dean’s name felt torn from the back of Seth’s throat as yet another intense orgasm rushed through him, making his body quiver and quake as the spasms inside his loins rocked him. His back was arching off of the mattress, while the fluid was seeping from his cock with no aim. It was sticky, thick, and he continued to shoot with Dean's hips not coming to a halt. Unable to hold out for long, not with the way Seth’s sexy ass squeezed his cock Dean found himself stilling, a deep roar permeated the air, as his own release filled Seth tight walls. He almost immediately was following him into the climatic abyss but kept his eyes on Seth’s as they both rode out their mutual orgasmic highs. Dean kept himself stiff until finally the last tremors of their climaxes faded and he slumped on top of Seth, trying to not squish him. 

Seth hugged his body with his arms, when Dean flopped down next to him, throwing an arm over him. “Holy fucking shit,” he said. Seth made a garbled sound in response. „You alright, princess?“ Dean murmured out of breath, both men trying to calm themselves from their intense highs.

"Yeah. Th-that was amazing." Seth mumbled hoarse as he stroked the back of Dean’s neck. „I love you, Dean. I love you so much.“ A single tear ran down his cheek.

„I love you too, Seth. You have no idea how much. Please don’t cry.“ Dean suddenly started to sob as well.

Both men were emotionally wrecked after their intense lovemaking.

„Look at us two fools, both crying because we just had the most amazing sex of our lifes.“ Seth began to laugh hysterically and Dean joined in.

„Yeah. I never had sex like that and i can‘t wait for you to return the favor.“ Dean told him.

„You want me to fuck you?“ Seth’s was surprised. 

„Yeah. You have no idea how much i want that angry looking cock inside my ass, princess.“ Dean admitted boldly and both men giggled, totally smitten by each other.

„I don’t think i’m able to do anything right now or even move. You completely wore me out, Dean. I can’t believe that having sex with a man would be so mindblowing.“ Seth yawned. He suddenly felt very tired. Completely satisfied, but dead tired. Dean really gave him everything he got.

„You mean having sex with me, right?“ 

„Yeah, i‘m sorry. How about us spending the entire weekend in my bed then? Now that i got a taste of you, I feel like i am going to need you some more after what you just did with me. So you like that?“ Seth slowly started to drift off to sleep. His eyelids becoming heavy with each passing moment.

„Uh-huh really like the sound of that.“ Dean murmured suddenly feeling very tired himself.

„Come here Dean. I want you to hold me.“ Seth whispered already half asleep.

„As you wish, princess.“ Dean tenderly took Seth into his arms, both men having the same stupid smile on their faces.

„Love you.“

„Love you, too.“ 

And with that both men fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling absolutely satisfied and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally DID it. Holy shit you have no idea how many Seth and Dean smut fics i read in preparation of this chapter. I wanted this to be special (for them and us) and i’m still not 100% sure. Maybe i overdid it. To those of you who think this as well i apologize, to those of you who liked it. Thanks a lot. I can‘t believe that i still have a few ideas for this story, hihi. Thanks for still follow their journey.


	10. Bed and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sorry but more sexy fluff. I just needed that right now ;-) Forgive me.

The next morning Seth found himself waking up early. His eyes almost immediately looked for Dean, who was still sound asleep beside him. Seth couldn’t help the stupid smile that made its way back onto his face as he gently caressed Dean‘s head.

Last night had been truly amazing. He never thought that it would be possible to love a person the way he loved Dean. He had been with some women before, but being with Dean just was something entirely new and he already couldn’t imagine him ever leaving Dean’s side. And just thinking back at the incredible sex they had last night made Seth‘s heart beating faster and his face flushed. Dean had shown him things he didn’t knew he needed so much. And if Seth was being honest with himself he wanted to experience it again and again. Dean had something awoken in him last night and Seth could feel that this feeling wouldn’t leave him that easily.

Seth sighed content and decided that he wanted to be near his man some more, so he snuggled closer to Dean and fell back into sleep once he was surrounded by Dean‘s distinctive scent.

* * *

 

Dean sighed as he watched a sleeping Seth. His Seth. He looked so gorgeous and peaceful. One of Seth’s hand was holding his forefinger in a tight grip. That gesture made Dean smile. Who would have thought that this cool and sexy guy in reality was even more cuddly than his own cat. He wondered if Seth had any idea how deep his love for him already was. Dean couldn’t picture him ever wanting to leave this man‘s side. He sighed again.

„Seen anything you like?“ Seth yawned and smiled softly after realizing that Dean must have been watching him for quite some time now.

„Yeah. Lots of things.“ Dean whispered with this sexy voice of his that always managed to send shivers up and down Seth’s spine as he played with a loose strand of Seth’s hair.

„Like what?“ Seth turned onto his side and glanced at his boyfriend tenderly.

„This sexy man that couldn’t stop crying for my lovin‘ last night.“ Dean grinned while remembering how wild Seth became as he started playing with him last night.

„And?“ Seth blushed recalling how he completely lost his mind the moment Dean started to eat him out.

„The love of my life.“ Dean smiled at him.

„Dean. I...“ Seth didn’t expected this answer and felt highly emotional at Dean’s sudden confession.

„Don’t say anything just kiss me alright?“ Dean demanded with a gentle grin that melted Seth’s heart. 

„Come here you hopeless romantic fool.“ Seth grabbed Dean and they both started to make out intensely.

„You’re amazing, you know that?“ Dean told Seth as they both tried to calm down their madly racing hearts after sharing some of the hottest kisses ever.

„Thanks, babe. How about you explain this?“ Seth asked, surprised.

„You’re so open minded. Didn’t bother what other people think of you and just love me like you do. I never even imagined in my wildest dreams that we would end up in bed together. That you would ever be interested in me.“ Dean told him.

„It’s you that brings out the best in me, you know?“ Seth smiled softly. 

„Huh?“ 

„See before my injury i used to be an selfish asshole, not all the time, but mostly. All of my relationships did suck. I thought i was happy, but the moment i met you i realized that i was living a lie. A huge lie. I remember that coy smile you gave me on the day we met for the first time. I didn‘t realized it back then, but i wanted to be the reason for that smile. I wanted more of these smiles. I wanted you to want me. And just that you know. I never imagined that we would end up having sex and that you would be interested in me either. I’m glad i was wrong. Last night was...was the best night of my life, as corny as it may sound to you.“ Seth giggled and Dean loved his pink cheeks.

„Not corny at all princess. I never had sex like this with anyone before. And by the way i was right, you’re a damn screamer. And it was hot as hell.“ 

„Oh shut up. Like you were any better.“ Seth complained.

„What can i say, a great person once said, you simply bring out the best in me.“ Both men had to laugh at that. „Speaking of last night. Everything ok with that sexy ass of yours?“ Dean‘s fingers gently touched Seth‘s sore puckered hole and almost immediately Seth let out a soft moan.

„Yeah i‘m alright. A bit sore, you know you got quite some package down there.“ Seth blushed again as he looked shyly at Dean’s cock, which amused him ever so.

„Stop. This is embarrassing.“ Dean started laughing and Seth loved that sound.

„It is. Sort of, but you know i want another round with that package.“ Seth stroked Dean’s cheek and Dean kissed him passionately.

„Nope. First i‘m going to get that angry looking cock of yours inside my ass, princess. You promised me, remember?“ Dean whined and now it was Seth turn to laugh.

„Can we please stop calling my dick angry looking, while i praised yours?“ Seth complained vehemently.

„But it looks angry all the time. Take a look for yourself.“ Dean whined as both of themlooked down at Seth semi hard cock, before Dean leaned down and started sucking at the tip of the head.

„DEAN. Oh shit.“ Seth moaned and threw his head back onto the pillow as Dean slowly worked his lips up and down Seth’s shaft. It felt wonderful.

A couple of minutes later Seth cried out loud again as he came hard into Dean‘s mouth.

„Not looking that angry anymore, don’t you think?“ Dean grinned smugly as he wiped away the saliva around his mouth with his hand, while a heavily panting Seth just stared at his lover and tried to come back down to this world again.

„That was a nice way of waking up.“ Seth sighed content. „But i‘m kind of starving right now. Aren’t you hungry?“ Seth asked Dean.

„Oh i’m starving here, princess. What are we going to do about it?“ Dean wondered, while caressing Seth‘s sweaty chest.

„I could make us some sandwiches, if you want me to.“ Seth suggested.

„Ohh, you mean that kind of hungry. Well i wasn’t talking about that.“ Dean looked amused.

„You mean? Oh.“ Seth smiled embarrassed. Dean always had the talent to make him so flustered with just little things like that.

„Yeah i‘m starving for you to finally have your way with me.“ Dean bluntly admitted.

„And you will, but after everything you put me through the last twenty four hours i really need something to eat first. And then we can return to this here.“ Seth kissed Dean with such a passion that blew them both away.

„Okay i think we have a deal.“ Dean panted and Seth couldn’t stop looking at his flushed face. He was so madly in love with this man and he couldn’t wait to be inside him later.

„How about you joining me making these sandwiches and the faster we can return to this place here.“ Seth suggested.

„Great minds think alike. Let’s go, no need for any clothes. Maybe i can get a little snack on our way back, what do you think, princess?“ Dean grinned slyly.

„You have a dirty mind, my love, but i like the way you’re thinking.“ Seth returned the sly grin.

„Then what are we waiting for?“

„Catch me if you can.“ Seth purred and with that a naked and very sexy Seth stormed out of the bedroom, a cursing Dean not far behind.

As they reached the stairs Dean slapped Seth’s firm butt and Seth squeaked full of joy.

Halfway down the stairs Dean caught up to him and grabbed him from behind, immediately nibbling at Seth’s soft spot, the ear lob. „Gotcha.“ 

„Dean noooo. The sandwiches.“ Seth moaned.

„You’re my sandwich now.“ Dean stroked Seth‘s cock slowly while continuing nibbling at his ear lob. But Seth wasn’t haven’t it.

„I‘m not having sex with you on my stairs, babe. Not now.“ Seth stated, surprised how final he sounded. Reality was that he was just mere seconds away from jumping into Dean’s arms and let him have his way with him again.

„So there is a possibility that we can have sex here?“ Dean was already reading Seth’s mind and Seth hated it.

„I hate it, when you’re reading my mind.“ Seth complained, but couldn’t hide his smile.

„Nah you love it and you know it.“ Dean laughed letting go of Seth again.

„Yeah i love my well packed man.“ Seth playfully shouted at Dean.

„Really Seth? Wait until i catch you again. You are going to pay for....“ Dean yelled back but immediately stopped after they both ran around the corner to the kitchen and into Seth’s mother.

„MOM?!“ Seth almost squeaked in shock as he stopped dead in his tracks right in front of his mother, naked, Dean not far behind him.

„WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?“

„Hello son. Well it’s Saturday and like every first Saturday of the month, we were suppose to have breakfast here together. I didn’t expect this to be honest, but i figure this handsome young man here must be Dean?“ Holly chuckled amused by the looks of utter shock on both young men’s faces.

„Eh. Ehem yes ma‘am. Nice to meet you.“ Dean didn’t know how to react since he was naked and meeting the mother of his boyfriend for the very first time. Shyly he was putting out his hand to Holly. Then as he realized what he and his hand had done before he took it away again and excused himself for a moment while Seth still wasn’t able to do anything besides looking dumb between his mother and his lover. 

Holly couldn’t help herself from having a laughing fit. 

Just a couple of minutes later Dean already returned after quickly getting dressed and washing his hands. He felt more comfortable now and was putting out his hand to Holly again.

„So did i miss anything?“ Dean gave Seth a quick peck onto his cheek, which made Holly smile. „Once again nice to meet you ma’am.“ 

Holly took it and squeezed Dean‘s cheek affectionately. „It’s so nice to finally meet you Dean. Oh and you can call me Holly, if you like.“ She said with a grin that reminded him so much of Seth.

„How do you know me, by the way?“ As soon as he found himself comfortable again Dean became more chatty.

„Oh my little Sethie here couldn’t stop talking about this student of his. His name was Dean. Knowing my little boy, i immediately knew he fell hard for that man. And Marek might as well dropped some hints. I really couldn’t wait to finally meet this man.“ Holly told them.

„MOM!“ Seth whined.

„Stop crying honey and get in some underwear. Meanwhile Dean and i are going to make these sandwiches i heard you guys talking about.“ Holly started laughing.

„Oh god, you heard this?“ Seth was still in shock.

„Yes and a couple of other things.“ Holly winked at her son, while grabbing Dean by his arm to lead him into the kitchen.

„This is so embarrassing.“ Seth muttered to himself while looking for his underwear and a shirt.

* * *

The three of them had a nice breakfast together. Moxley was resting peacefully under Seth’s chair, while Darrell was cuddling with Dean’s feet. Seth loved the fact that his mother and Dean instantly clicked, however he didn’t love the fact that his mother told Dean all the embarrassing stories she could come up with, while Dean ate everything up. Seth just knew he wouldn’t have heard the last of it.

„Ehem Holly, Seth. As much as i would love to continue with this, i think my boy Moxleyhere needs his walk. I can’t believe what a good boy he had been today. That’s very unusual for him. Did Seth tell you how this little guy here tried to play matchmaker for us?“ Dean told them.

„Yes he did tell me about that precious tiny dog that captured his heart almost immediately.“ Holly smiled at her son softly, just like Dean did.

„Okay it was so nice to meet you, Holly. I’m really looking forward to meet you next weekend.“ Dean hugged her tightly.

„So do i. Have a nice walk.“ Holly hugged him back and gave him a quick kiss.

The moment Dean and Moxley left the house Holly looked at her son. „You did good, Seth. He is such a fine young man. And if you want my honest opinion, well he‘s a keeper.“

Seth didn’t say anything he just hugged his mother tightly and whispered „I love you so much mum. Thank you for accepting this. Us.“

„Why shouldn’t i? He is such a sweetheart. You two look so incredible happy. What would i be for a mother if i didn’t want my boy happy. And i can see, you clearly are.“

„I’m the happiest i have ever been. I just didn’t know how you would react. I’m not even sure if i would call myself gay, bi or whatever. Everything is so confusing right now. The one thing I know is that i have fallen in love with him the moment i saw him.“ Seth told his mother.

„Then don’t put a name on it. Just be happy. Promise me that, because that’s all that matters.“ 

„You’re the best mother of the the entire world.“ Seth was still clinging to her and Holly caressed her son‘s hair.

„And you’re my sweet, little sunshine. I wish i could stay with you guys for a little longer, but i promised Leigh to pick up Kevin and i still feel bad for interrupting you two earlier. You haven‘t slept that much last night, haven‘t you?“ Holly grinned.

„MOM.“ Seth pretended to be shocked.

„Don’t do anything i wouldn’t have done as i was in your age. See you two next weekend. I love you, son.“ She winked at him and kissed him goodbye.

„I love you too, mum.“ Seth smiled back as he watched his mother walking to her car.

Seth chuckled. What a crazy morning it has been so far. Now if only Dean could hurry and come back to him, because Seth really was in the mood for another wild round in the sheets. He may not have any experience in having sex with a man, but he wanted to show Dean that he wasn’t the only one able to rock the other ones world.

* * *

„Seth, i‘m back.“ Dean yelled while entering the house. „Seth?“

„I‘m over here babe. Geez, where were you? I thought you would never come back. We had plans, you remember?“ Seth complained and Dean had to giggle, because Seth sounded like a little girl right now.

„I’m sorry, i ran into this crazy old lady living on the other side of the street.“ Dean informed him.

„Miss Myers? Ugh. That prying old witch?“ 

„Yup. She kept going on asking me about you and your ex. It was so annoying.“ 

„I‘m sorry babe. She just is like that...oh god, you think she heard us last night?“

Dean had to laugh at the horrid expression on Seth’s face „Well i hate to tell you this, but if i would guess the entire neighborhood did hear us. We weren‘t exactly quiet.“

„Oh. Eh. Yes, i think you got a point here.“ Dean just loved the deep red face of Seth, who obviously thought back to their last night together, judging by his dreamy face. _Holy shit he was so in love with this man._

„Seriously who cares? People are just jealous that you got a sex life and they don‘t.“ Dean bluntly told Seth, who had to smile. Dean was right. And what a sex life that was.

„And may i add that you got laid pretty damn good last night.“ Dean grinned with a slick smile that brought Seth back into reality.

„Pretty damn good? Dean i would say you fucked me into oblivion. I never screamed like i did yesterday ever before.“ There was that reddish face Dean loved so much again. 

„Shit Seth, i‘m getting hard just by thinking about yesterday.“ 

„Then what are we waiting for? Let‘s get back to bed. We need to catch up for lost time.“ Seth beamed at Dean.

„That‘s my boy.“ Dean grinned. „And just that you know, Miss Myers hates me now, because i may told her to stick to her own business and oh well Moxley peed onto her shoes.“

„WAIT HE DID WHAT?“ Seth fell into laughter.

„He defended the honor of his master’s boyfriend, like the good dog that he is.“ Dean grinned proudly as Moxley started to bark.

Seth kneeled down and petted the little dog „You are such a good boy, my little man. I love you and your daddy so much.“ Seth told the dog who couldn‘t get enough of his attention.

„Yeah, yeah just keep loving him instead of me.“ Dean complained.

„Don‘t be childish, Dean.“ Seth told him, while leaning down kissing Moxley’s head. „Now you have to excuse me and your daddy for a while. There is some business i need to take care of. I promise your daddy will be fine, alright?“ Seth chuckled as the tiny dog whined and ran away from them. „What was that?“ Seth wondered.

„Trust me, Mox just knows when things are about to get hot.“ Dean grinned. „Now please lets head back to the bedroom, princess. I want you more than anything else.“

„You trained your dog to run away if you‘re about to have sex?“

„Of course not. He just knows it. I have the best dog in the world.“

„You‘re such a dork. Come on lets go.“

* * *

Once they were back in the bedroom Seth immediately threw Dean on the bed, undressing him in a record time.

„So...where were we?“ Seth slowly began nibbling at Dean’s neck while his hands eagerly caressed every part of Dean’s body only to slowly find its way to Dean’s willing ass „Tell me, how do you like it?“

„Seth...hmm.“ Dean gasped as one of Seth’s long fingers slowly entered his puckered hole.

„Am i doing this right?“ Seth grinned as he saw Dean‘s ecstatic face.

„Jesus Seth. Don’t stop.“ Dean moaned as he started to slowly fingerfuck Dean, who seemed to drift along to another place. There was pure bliss on his face.

„Yeah i must do okay. How about this?“ After giving him another finger, Seth twisted  his fingers and hit Dean’s prostate dead on, while Dean writhed vigorously beneath him, crying out loud.

„AHH. SETH. OH FUCK. Just like this don’t stop.“ Dean’s body rocked onto Seth slowly working fingers and Seth was kind of mesmerized by the way his fingers went in and out at an amazingly slow pace that seemed to drive Dean crazy. He was so turned on by this action that he almost forgot his question from earlier.

„So how do you like it, what is your favorite position?“ Seth repeated his question.

„Mhhm. I i like being taken from behind. Ahh just like this princess. Fuck these fingers are amaAAAzing. Ahh.“ Dean groaned at a particular hard stroke that sent his loins on fire. Seth had to smile. Watching Dean losing himself because of what he was doing was incredible sexy. He could continue like this for hours.

„So. From behind, huh?“ Seth whispered in a low voice, while continuing with his agonizing slow pace.

„Yeah, rough and hard from behind. It has been a while since i got my brains fucked out.“ Dean whispered shyly still concentrating on Seth’s fingerfucking. Another deep moan left his mouth.

„Hmm, i see. Want me to take care of that issue? Want me to fuck your brains out?“ Seth grinned wickedly. 

„God yes, shit Seth move faster damn it.“ Dean demanded. 

„Nope. Not yet.“

„Seth. Pleaseeee. I need it. Need you. Please.“ Dean cried out in deep need and Seth loved this.

It didn't take long for him to open Dean up for him. Dean was still rocking back on his fingers eagerly. Taking him in so easily. With the way Dean was moaning desperately was enough to give Seth a hint that he was close to cum. Seth increased his pace and fingerfucked Dean harder as he gave his hard cock a few licks. Dean mewled in delight at being touched so intimately.

"Please...Fuck pleasee…Seth...Harder...Go harder.." Dean moaned out desperately again and Seth felt his eyes going hazy with lust. He was just so turned on.

Their lips met once again as they kissed hungrily. 

Dean couldn't get enough, couldn’t get enough from Seth and his tender love making. He felt Seth’s erection pressing against his belly as they their tongues tangled together. Seth pushed out of the kiss and Dean let out a startled sound when Seth flipped him over onto his stomach.

„Okay enough. Lets do it now. Get on your hands and knees babe." Dean’s eyes widened when Seth warm breath was in his ear. Dean moaned as he did as Seth asked and he cried his name softly when Dean felt Seth fingers parting his cheeks from behind and touching him gently. "You're perfect Dean. So perfect.“

Dean laid his head on the mattress gasping as he pushed his hips back seeking Seth touch actively. "Seth I need you." He begged clutching at the sheets beneath him feeling himself tensing and crying Seth’s name as his fingers worked him again, readying him some more. But Seth slowed his fingers again as if sensing Dean was about to explode at any second. Dean cursed his name when Seth withdrew his fingers altogether. 

"Seth please..." Dean gasped when Seth resumed touching him a few minutes later when the imminent threat of his orgasm receded. "What are you doing?“ Dean whimpered as Seth hand made him mindless to everything except his orgasm.

"Returning the favor from last night." Seth breath was uneven in his ear and Dean knew he couldn't wait much longer himself. Dean moaned as his leg nudged his to spread wider apart and he used his other hand to push his upper half closer to the mattress. Seth once more withdrew his fingers from inside him and Dean clutched the sheets with his fists. Seth's one hand was at his hip and he gasped when he felt Seth tip teasing his entrance.

"Please Seth I need you so much I just can't..." Dean let out a startled cry of delight when Seth thrust into him quick and hard. He grasped the bed sheets tighter and moaned as he struggled to squirm out of his hold. Seth filled him so quickly and it was overwhelming. 

Seth held both of Dean‘s hips now tightly not allowing him any escape and Dean felt him begin moving his hips so that he was working Dean back and forth on his thick rock hard cock. Oh god in this position he was hitting Dean in the right spot to hit his prostate on each glide in which made Dean pant quite loudly. Seth began to move his hips faster but not too fast. He didn't want Dean in any kind of pain but when Dean assured him he was okay, he increased the pace. 

Soon after, he was pounding into him and they filled the room with moans and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. "Fuck you feel good Dean!" Seth moaned. "Mmm, oh...this is amazing." 

Seth moved faster and harder, hearing the harsh sound of flesh meeting flesh. His whole body felt hot and he watched Dean crying out in absolute pleasure as continued to hit his prostate. 

"Seth faster. Ahh. Please." Dean braced his hands wide apart as Seth did as he asked. But then Seth stopped moving his hips instead tightly grasping them in his hands keeping them immobile and he began pulling out almost completely to just push right back in harder and faster. Dean felt his orgasm clawing its way forward again as Seth was slowly fucking his brains out. Dean had wanted this to be a sexual experience he never forgot and well Seth seemed to be hellbent on giving him his everything that was for sure. Dean had no control whatsoever and had no way of touching him. Dean moaned, he was so close and Seth was moving in him, touching him deeply he couldn't hold out much longer. Then Seth suddenly pulled all the way out of Dean and he screamed out at the sudden loss of Seth‘s cock.

„Shhh. I know.“ Seth panted madly, while he turned Dean onto his back. „But i wanna watch you cum babe. I wanna watch the first time you fell apart just because of me.“

Dean opened his eyes to look right into Seth's brown ones. There was nothing but love and lust greeting him and Dean just nodded, while Seth entered him again.

They kept eye contact as Seth continued to fuck Dean hard. Seth bent down and kissed Dean passionately and slowly as he rolled his hips. Their tongues entwined as Seth went even faster. They stopped kissing but their lips still brushed against each other. They moaned as they looked into each others eyes. Seth kept rolling his hips at an almost unreal pace.

"Seth! Aaaah. SETH!“ Dean choked on a scream as his orgasm burst bright inside him. It packed a wallop as it had been denied for so long. Dean felt it all the way down to his toes, while his body felt like it came apart at the seams. Dean saw fireworks behind his closed lids as his entire body jerked as spasm after spam of his orgasm rocked him still and he knew Seth was close as well judging by his movements. 

Seth thrusts became less precise more frantic and the soft moans turned into deep groans of Dean‘s name. Seth reached out and put Dean‘s legs over his shoulder. Dean felt the sharp bite of his hands on his hips as Seth hold him steady as he shoved deep a couple of times before he stiffened and going over the edge just moments after him. 

Seth loud shout of his name made the tremors of his own orgasm intensify knowing Dean had blown his mind away tonight. It seemed like their orgasms lasted a while they both shuddered and rocked together until it was over and they clung together gasping and panting for breath, before they both slid down to the bed spent, and rolled over.

"Wow, wow, wow," Dean repeated.

"mmm…" Seth agreed not able to get a real word out at the moment. He was too busy trying to regulate his erratic breathing. So Dean pulled Seth down to kiss his lips. Seth’s cock slipping out of Dean's slicked, well-used hole as Dean whimpered in his arms.

All of a sudden Seth reached between their bodies and started stroking Dean's cock roughly and soon Dean reached his second climax. Not as hard as the first one, but he looked blissed out nevertheless.

„You mind telling me, what was that for?“ A completely wrecked Dean glanced at his boyfriend with a stupid smile on his pretty face. His heart was still racing madly.

„I just can‘t get enough of your bliss out looking face.“ Seth admitted softly.

„Mmm. I know that feeling.“ Dean smiled. 

„You good?“ Seth wanted to know.

„Yeah. That was...“

„...kinda mindblowing?“ Seth finished before Dean could say anything.

„Yeah. You weren’t that bad for your first fuck. Just imagine how its going to be once we aren‘t out of practice?“ Dean looked at Seth with a dreamy expression on his face as they both fell into loud laughter.

„I guess i won‘t be able to walk properly then. Come here babe. Lets get some rest before it‘s your turn again.“ Seth kissed him softly and Dean sighed content. 

This really was going to be the best damn weekend he ever had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
